Destins Liés
by Maewen BPL
Summary: La vie à Poudlard, et après, de trois étudiantes, liées par une prophétie datant de leur naissance. Entre amour, action et secret, entrez dans l'univers magique de Poudlard et décryptez ses secrets
1. Chapter 1

Les événements de cette meeeeeerveilleuse fiction se passe 22 ans après Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort partie 2, et donc incluent l'univers de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ainsi que pas mal de ses personnages, même si quelques modifications on été opérée, notamment sur Scorpius, qui est plus âgé que Rose et James ainsi qu'Albus qui n'a qu'un ans d'écart avec James ! Voila en espérant faire une bonne fiction Hp ;) Ah oui, et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas... Malheureusement...

Le fond de l'air était frais sur le quai de la gare King Cross, en ce mois de Septembre. Mais assez parler de météo, c'est pas le thème de cette fic' !

Intéressons nous à ce groupe, là, juste ici. On montre pas du doigt ! Malpoli ! Bref. Pour tout les enfants sorciers, la première rentrée à Poudlard était particulièrement angoissante, dans quelle maison vais-je aller ? Comment sont les cours ? Vais-je avoir de bon camarades de dortoir ?

Et ce groupe là ne fit pas exception. Permettez moi de faire les présentations ! En tête se trouvait une fillette, de 11 ans, répondant au nom de Morgane, des cheveux bruns, avec des anglaises, des yeux marrons clairs et le teint pâle. Derrière elle, venait une femme, qui devait avoir trente, trente-cinq ans, les cheveux blond très clair et les yeux vert émeraude. Elle tenait l'enfant par l'épaule pour la rassurer, cette femme, Elizabeth est également la mère de Morgane et des deux autres diables que je vais vous présenter, Evan et Serah. Evan, 17 ans, avait les cheveux blonds clairs courts et raides et la peau porcelaine. A travers les mèches qui lui tombait devant le visage, on apercevait deux petits yeux gris pétillants de malice.

Il se chamaillait avec une fille tout en poussant son chariot avec sa malle et son hibou. Sa soeur jumelle Serah, se tenait derrière, plutôt calme, et tentait de dissimuler son sourire en regardant son frère se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. Serah avait les cheveux auburn, long et ondulés. Les mêmes yeux gris brillaient sur son visage et sa peau était blanche.. Et enfin la meilleure amie de Serah, qui habitait avec la famille Williams, n'ayant plus de parents, c'était Katelyn,cheveux noirs de jais, la peau légèrement mat et les yeux verts foncés.

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers le train et le bagagiste pris toute leurs affaires, les quatre grosses malles des enfants, le hibou d'Evan et celui de Katelyn, la chouette de Serah et celle de Morgane. Morgane se tourna vers sa mère et retint ses larmes. Elizabeth la pris dans ses bras.

Elizabeth : Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tout va bien se passer, ton frère et tes sœurs seront là ! Tu ne seras pas seule d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête et essuya ses joues humides. Les jumeaux firent chacun une bise a leur mère et se postèrent a côté de leur petite sœur. Kat' avança vers la femme qui l'a élevé après la mort de ses parents et la pris dans ses bras.

Elizabeth : Amuses toi bien ma puce.

Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et la libéra. Elle allait rejoindre ses "frères et sœurs" lorsqu'une tornade de cheveux blonds lui sauta dessus. Elle tenta sans succès de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son amie mais finit par attendre que celle-ci ait finit. La fille blonde se releva et lui fit la bise en parlant très vite.

Kat': Mila ! Doucement, je comprend rien a ce que tu me raconte !

Mila sembla comprendre qu'elle parlait vite et respira un bon coup, ses yeux noirs brillants d'excitation.

Mila : Il faut que je te raconte mes vacances ! Et que tu me racontes les tiennes ! Et il faut qu'on se raconte tout !

Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'excitation.

Kat': On parlera dans le train, allez viens !

Elle pris son amie par la main et l'entraîna a la suite de son frère et ses sœurs, qui saluèrent Mila. Les cinq amis s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et furent bientôt rejoins par un garçon avec des cheveux blanc étonnants et des yeux verts émeraude.

Evan : Salut Jordan !

Il s'agissait de Jordan Malefoy, le premier de la famille qui fut envoyé a Gryffondor, tout comme Evan, Katelyn étant à Serdaigle, Mila à Gryffondor et Serah à Serpentard.

Jordan : Salut tout le monde

Les filles le saluèrent et il s'installa en face de Kat' qui ne lui prêta pas d'attention.

Evan : Oh Jordan, voici notre petite sœur, Morgane, elle rentre en première année.

Morgane regardait Jordan en souriant.

Jordan : Enchanté Morgane !

Elle lui serra la main sous son regard surpris.

Jordan : Nan, je vais te montrer comment on fait !

Il lui fis un check sous les rires amusé de Kat' et Mila. Morgane éclata de rire .

Morgane : Je préfère aussi !

Evan entama une partie de carte explosive avec son ami tandis que les filles se mirent a décrire Poudlard à Morgane, qui écoutait, émerveillée.

Leur tranquillité fut troublée par un groupe de fille qui débarquèrent a l'entrée du compartiment. Celle du centre, avait les même cheveux blanc que Jordan mais les yeux verts très foncés et la peau couleur crème. Elle regardait méchamment toutes les personnes présentes. C'était Anita Malefoy, la sœur de Jordan, une Serpentarde qui détestait particulièrement la famille Williams. Derrière elle se tenait Victoria Allen, une amie Serpentarde, des cheveux noires et les yeux bleus, ainsi que Charlène Brandson, la dernière Serpentarde de la bande, des cheveux blonds et les yeux marron foncés.

Anita : Salut les loosers, on s'amuse bien ?

Mila : Salut Anita, t'as pas un petit chaton à torturer ?

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança ensuite mis la Serpentarde hors d'elle.

Anita : Si Grand-Père voyait avec quelle genre de personnes tu passe tes journée, il en vomirait !

Son frère se tourna vers sa jumelle et la dévisagea froidement.

Jordan : Je ne suis pas comme lui, tu as peut être une obsession pour les sang-purs comme notre très chère grand père totalement taré, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, maintenant sors d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune fille renifle de dédain et tourne les talons.

Anita : Venez les filles, on s'en va.

Jordan ferma la porte du compartiment en la claquant et s'assit brutalement sur son siège. Serah posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter et il se calma un peu.

Serah : Je comprend pas comment j'ai pu aller dans la même maison que cette garce...

Les autres approuvèrent en souriant.

Evan : Alors, tu continue la partie ou bien t'as peur de perdre contre moi ?

Jordan lui lança un regard de défi et il continuèrent de jouer aux cartes.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent tous devant le magnifiques château de Poudlard.

Ils descendirent en rigolant et partirent vers les calèches.

Kat' se retourna vers Morgane et lui indiqua Hagrid, un peu plus loin qui réunissait les premières années.

Kat' : Rejoins le groupe là bas, il vont t'emmener au château et ensuite tu sera répartis dans une maison par le choixpeau, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, il tient compte des préférence.

Elle la pris dans ses bras et regarda sa petite sœur de cœur s'éloigner maladroitement. Elle rejoignit les autres et il arrivèrent bientôt au château. Leurs bagages furent monter dans les dortoir et ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle, pour assister à la répartition des premières années.

Le cortège de première année arriva, mené par McGonagall et son éternel chapeau gigantesque, qui était maintenant la directrice de la célèbre école. Elle les fit s'arrêter devant l'estrade et pris la feuille d'appel.

Minerva: Ryan Bings!

Elle poursuivit l'appel qui fut ponctué des cris de joie de chaque maisons a chaque répartitions.

Minerva: Lily Potter!

Tout le monde observa la jeune fille au célèbre nom de famille s'avancer vers le choixpeau. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, hérité de sa mère, Ginny Weasley, et les magnifiques yeux marrons clair de sa mère. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et la professeure de métamorphose lui posa le chapeau sur la tête.

Presque immédiatement, il s'écria "Gryffondor !" La fillette sautilla de joie jusqu'à sa table et rejoignit son grand frère de 17 ans, James,qui lui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Minerva: Louis Weasley!

Le blondinet s'avança et McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Presque immédiatement, il cria : Gryffondor !

Il courut vers la table des rouge et or et s'assit en souriant à tout le monde.

Minerva: Morgane Williams!

La petite famille fixa la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers le choixpeau, un peu tendue. Une fois le choixpeau sur sa tête, il se passa plusieurs longues secondes de silence total lors-qu'enfin, le choixpeau s'exclama : Gryffondor !

Le soulagement qu'afficha la petite fille fit rire son frère et ses sœurs qui se levèrent pour applaudir. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Evan en rigolant.

McGonagall demanda un instant de silence, souhaita la bienvenue aux premières années et tout le monde put manger lorsque la nourriture apparut par magie devant eux.

Après le repas, les élèves rentrèrent au fur et à mesure vers les dortoirs de leurs maisons respectives. On regroupa les élèves par années dans des chambres de 4. Serah rejoignit les sous sol, ou l'attendait son dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec Emily Riwan, Emma Zabini et Malory Nott, après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à ses amies. Peu de temps après, Mila et Kat' se séparèrent également, la blonde se rendit dans son dortoir à la tour Gryffondor, qu'elle partageait avec Nina Finnigan, Lola Thomas et Dominique Weasley, tandis que Kat' s'occupait des première année de Serdaigle, la maison dont elle était la préfète en chef, avant de rejoindre son appartement des préfets, qu'elle partageait avec son homologue masculin, James.

Le préfet-en-chef, James Potter, répartit les premières années dans leurs chambres.

James : Chambre 56 : Lily Potter, Roxanne Weasley, Joy Scamander et Morgane Williams.

Evan : Aller petite sœur, tout va bien se passer.

La fillette lui fit un bisou et monta les marches du dortoir en compagnie des trois autres filles qui se mirent à discuter en l'entraînant dans la conversation.

Evan rejoint le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Jordan, Lorcan et Lysander Scamander, les enfants de Luna Lovegood et Rolf Scamander.

La nuit se passa bien, tout le monde étant fatigué. Le lendemain, Morgane retrouva son frère qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers avec ses camarades de dortoir de 7e années et Mila avec ses amies.

Evan : Les gars, voici notre petite sœur, Morgane.

Lorcan : On a souvent entendu parler de toi Morgane, j'espère que tu te plaira à Poudlard ! Je m'appelle Lorcan Scamander et voici mon frère jumeau, Lysander, fait pas trop attention à lui, il est pas causant.

Lysander salua la fillette d'un signe de tête.

Nina : Moi c'est Nina Finnigan, je suis une amie de tes sœurs, et voici Dominique Weasley et Lola Thomas, on est toutes ensemble.

Une fois tous présenter, il allèrent tous vers la grande salle.

? : Morgane attend !

Le groupe se retourna pour voir Lily, Joy et Roxanne courir vers eux.

Lily : Sa te dirait de manger avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Morgane se retourna vers son grand frère qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Morgane : Ok Lily !

Elle alla s'installer a un coin de la table avec ses nouvelles amies et elle se mirent a discuter.

Evan : Tant mieux si elle se fait vite des amis ! Elle est adorable.

Nina : Vrai !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant tandis que Mila leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Serah arriva en compagnie de Kat' et Emma, lesquelles leurs dirent bonjour avant de filer s'asseoir à leurs table respective : Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Le groupe d'amis fila s'installer tous ensemble à la table de Gryffondor et commencèrent a petit déjeuner.

La directrice McGonagall demanda le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes.

McGonagall : Comme vous le savez, cette journée est banalisée car un tournoi de Quidditch à lieu cette après-midi entre les quatre maison. Etant donner que certains joueurs de 7e année ne sont plus à Poudlard, les capitaines de chaque équipes auront jusqu'à cette après-midi 15h pour réunir une équipe complète.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

McGonagall : Je sais je sais, les quatre capitaines de l'année dernière ne sont plus à Poudlard, c'est pour cela que les directeurs de chaque maisons ont choisit deux des joueurs de leurs maisons qui deviendra capitaine et capitaine en second.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tous attendait que la directrice annonce les choix. McGonagall se racla la gorge pour faire durer.

McGonall : Je nomme Mr Albus Potter, batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, au poste de capitaine en second et Mlle Serah Williams, attrapeuse de Serpentard, au poste de capitaine.

Les cris et les applaudissements venant de la table des vert et argent empêcha la directrice de continuer.

McGonagall : Silence jeune gens je vous pris !

Le silence se refit.

McGonagall : Pour l'équipe de Serdaigle, je nomme Mr David Flint, batteur de Serdaigle, au poste de capitaine en second et Mlle Kat' Williams, attrapeuse de l'équipe, au poste de capitaine.

Kat' afficha une mine choquée tandis que ses amis de Serdaigle la félicitèrent en riant.

McGonagall : Je nomme ensuite Mr James Potter, poursuiveur de Gryffondor au poste de capitaine en second et Mlle Mila Bradford, batteuse de l'équipe, au poste de capitaine.

Evan menait le cœur des applaudissement chez les rouges et or, tandis que Mila donnait l'impression de vouloir disparaître sous sa table.

McGonagall : Du calme, enfin pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle, je nomme Mlle Amy Keegan, attrapeuse de l'équipe au poste de capitaine en second et Mr Robby Davis, gardien de l'équipe, au poste de capitaine.

Une fois les applaudissement terminés, chacun se mis a finir son assiette et les membres des différents équipes se ruèrent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer au sélections des nouveaux joueurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Serah, habillée en tenue de Quidditch vert et argent, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublier, attrapa son balais et dévala les escaliers de son dortoir. Arrivée dans le hall, elle vit sa petite sœur accompagnée de Lily, Roxanne et Joy. Elle se dirigea vers elle et lui cacha les yeux.

Morgane : Hum... Serah !

Serah : Roh t'es pas drôle !

Elle attrapa sa petite sœur par la taille et la souleva en lui faisait de chatouilles. La fillette eu rapidement les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle riait au éclats, entraînant ses amies.

Sa grand sœur la reposa enfin et la regarda un peu plus sérieusement.

Serah : Dit moi, tu voudrait pas participer aux sélections ? T'es plutôt douée de ce que j'ai vu !

Les yeux de la petite fille s'éclairèrent soudainement.

Morgane: Sérieusement ?!

Serah : Si je te le dit ! Allez venez les filles, sa va commencer.

Les quatre fillettes se levèrent et suivirent Serah à travers le parc et jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, ou les Serdaigles avaient déjà commencer à jouer les sélections.

Le groupe rejoignit l'équipe des serpents assis dans les gradins au côté des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles qui attendaient leur tour.

Lysander s'approcha de Serah, lui aussi en tenue de Quidditch, couleur rouge et or, et remarqua un groupe de première année à coté de son amie. Il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant sa petite sœur Joy, Lily, la sœur de James et Morgane, celle de Serah. Il embêta un moment sa sœur et finit par s'asseoir aux cotés de son amie.

Lysander : Alors capitaine ? Une idée de l'issue de cette séléction pour Serdaigle ?

La jeune fille lui mis un coup dans l'épaule et il fit mine d'avoir mal.

Serah : M'appelle pas comme sa ! En plus je suis pas TON capitaine, Mr Scamander !

Il y eu un moment de blanc.

Serah : Kat' se débrouille super bien en capitaine...

Comprenant ses inquiétudes, le garçon lui sourit.

Lysander: Je crois que tu seras à la hauteur.

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier.

Lysander : Et pour ma question ? Qui penses-tu qu'elle va choisir ?

Le visage de la jeune fille devint d'un coup très sérieux en observant le terrain et les joueurs devant elle.

Serah : Ils leurs manquent un gardien et un poursuiveur. Le grand costaud en noir sur le nimbus a une bonne capacité a rattraper les souaffle et il a un super équilibre sur son balais, ce qui lui permet de jouer avec les mains et les pieds. Il irait bien en gardien.

Elle fit une pause et Joy en profita pour regarder les deux adolescents qui les avaient quasiment oublier. Son frère Lysander, le moins causant des jumeaux, était inexplicablement très à l'aise avec la grande sœur de Morgane. Son coté mystérieux attirait pas mal de filles mais son manque de présence et de conversation les faisait fuir au bout de quelques jours. La jeune fille sourit et se promit d'en parler avec son amie plus tard.

Serah : Pour le poursuiveur, la fille brune à la gauche de Kat' vole avec une rapidité étonnante et elle est très agile, elle pourrait convenir parfaitement.

Elle arrêta son analyse et se tourna vers son ami. Il était tourné vers elle et lui souriait, relevant ses pommettes. Ses cheveux de couleur cendré tout ébouriffés tombaient quelques peu devant ses magnifiques yeux bleus translucides.

Lysander : Maintenant je suis sur que tu seras un formidable capitaine ! On a intérêt à se méfier de ton équipes dès à présent !

La jeune fille voulut le remercier mais aucun sons ne franchit ses lèvres. Un gloussement et la rougeur sur la joue caramel de Lysander la firent revenir à la réalité et ses propres joues prirent une jolie couleur rouge. Elle détourna rapidement le regard...Mauvaise idée...

Elle tomba directement sur ses deux amies qui la regardait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant la couleur de sa peau. Lorsque Kat' lui fit un sourire en coin, elle comprit que sa allait être sa fête.

Kat' : Bon Serah, quand tu auras finis de dévorer Lysander du regard, pourrais-tu descendre pour la sélection des Serpentards ? Ils t'attendent !

Et en effet, derrière la jeune fille, six élèves de Serpentards attendait les tests de leur capitaine.

La jeune fille tenta de calmer ses rougeurs en tirant la langue à ses amies puis pris son balais et se tourna vers Morgane.

Serah : La sélections pour Gryffondor démarre juste après la notre, tu te sens prête ?

Morgane : Prête !

La petite remonta ses protections de Quidditch plus haut, nerveuse mais souriante.

Elle descendit sur le terrain avec Emma suivi de quelques membres de l'équipe qu'elle avait décider de garder, le visage redevenu impassible. Jordan les rejoint bientôt, passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il adressa un beau sourire à Kat'. Celle-ci détourna la tête et remonta en tribune avec le reste des Serdaigles. Le jeune homme perdit un peu son sourire mais finit par la suivre, s'installant aux côtés d'Evan et de Mila, côté rouge et or.

Albus : Très bien, tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venu, même si seulement la moitié d'entre vous repartiront avec un poste dans l'équipe...

Serah : Il nous manque donc, un gardien et un poursuiveur. Vous allez faire un match de douze minutes en sept contre quatre, vous contre nous. On va ensuite étudier le comportement et les capacités de chacun pour déterminé votre poste. Compris ?

Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête en souriant et tout le monde monta dans les airs.

La professeur de Quidditch donna le coup d'envoie avec le sifflet et toutes les balles furent relâchées.

Le match se joua très rapidement et se termina lorsque Serah attrapa le vif d'or.

Serah : Bien, on a bien eu le temps de tous vous observer. On va discuter entre nous pour peser le pour et le contre.

L'équipe de quatre se posa un moment pour discuter, non sans animosité, car Anita voulait absolument le seul poursuiveur ultra violent du lot, puis revint vers les recrues qui patientait.

Serah : Bien, ne vous sentez pas déçu de ne pas avoir était pris, vous retenterez l'année prochaine ! J'ai donc choisit Emma Zabini au poste de Gardien et Aymeric Fletcher au poste de poursuiveur, merci à tous les autres d'être venu, et bon après-midi, les nouveaux, venez avec nous on va aller s'entraîner pour cette après-midi.

Les sélectionnés suivirent le groupe jusqu'à un petit terrain derrière les tribunes pour apprendre les mouvements utiles.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors que les verts et argent faisaient une pause au sol, Morgane s'avança vers sa grande sœur, fière d'elle, et lui annonça avoir été prise dans l'équipe des Lions.

Serah : Alors p'tite tête, fière de toi ?

Morgane : Plus que fière, maman va être trop contente !

Serah : Oh oui je vois sa d'ici ! Au faite maman, grande sœur m'a incité à participer au sélections pour un sport très dangereux ou je peux être envoyée à l'hôpital à tout moment, et j'ai été prise ! sensas' nan !?

La petite lui tira la langue et repartit jouer.

La brune aperçut son frère qui venait vers elle, un étrange sourire aux lèvres

Serah : Ou est Jordan, Evan ?

Evan : Je sais pas trop, je l'ai vu suivre les Serdaigles tout à l'heure.

Elle haussa les épaules et repartit jouer également.

Les sélections se poursuivait sur le terrain central avec les Poufsouffle, qui devaient choisir trois joueurs, deux batteurs et un poursuiveurs.

Ils finirent par les trouver et rejoignirent un bout de terrain pour s'entraîner aux côté des Serdaigles.

Jordan suivit le groupe de Serdaigles et les regarda s'entraîner. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir a coté de lui et se tourna pour faire face à Evan.

Evan : Alors vieux t'es pas avec ton équipe ?

Jordan : Pas besoin de moi, ils peuvent faire sa tout seul, et puis je préfère garder mes forces pour cette aprem'.

Il n'échangèrent pas plus de mots, se contentant de regarder les joueurs bleus et bronze jouer.

Dans moins de trois heures, après le repas de midi, les quatre maisons vont se livrer duel dans les airs. Jordan attendait ça avec impatience et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien, en oubliant les provocation des Serpentards et le brouhaha des jeunes Gryffondors. A la table des lions, Evan observa sa sœur se lever précipitamment de la table de Serdaigle et s'enfuir dans le couloir, le visage sombre.

Il allait la suivre lorsqu'il vit que Jordan s'était lever et la suivait. Il se rassit et continuer d'écouter Mila, en grande conversation avec Nina et Morgane.

Jordan vit la jeune fille disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Il la suivit comme sa jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie ou elle s'arrêta pour contempler le château au dessous d'elle. Il ne savait plus trop si il devait continuer ou rester là... Il hésita pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende sangloter. Son corps était parcourut de spasmes et les larmes tombaient à ses pieds.

Il pris une inspiration et poussa doucement la porte qui émit un grincement léger. Elle ne bougea pas mais il était sûr qu'elle avait entendu car elle retint ses larmes et renifla.

Jordan: Katelyn?

Pas de réponse, elle s'obstinait à regarder l'horizon. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tendit mais ne se retourna pas.

Jordan : Tu veux bien me parler ?

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir désespéré lorsqu'elle se retourna et le serra contre elle. Jordan, pris au dépourvu, plaça ses mains dans son dos et fit des mouvements apaisants pour la calmer.

Kat' : D'habitude c'est Evan ou Serah qui me console...

Jordan : Merci... je me sens pas du tout de trop maintenant.

Kat': Non, c'est pas ce que je voulait dire... Je suis contente que tu sois là...

Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras et il s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder. Les larmes avait creuser des sillons noirs en emportant son mascara. Il passa son doigt sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses joues. Elle le remercia du regard et il mis ses bras autour d'elle.

Jordan : Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrais, on est pas proche, j'ai même l'impression que tu ne m'aime pas trop

Il avait dit sa en rigolant mais il le pensait un peu.

Kat' : Non ! Ce n'est pas que je t'aimes pas... Je... Je me sens juste bizarre quand tu est là et j'ai horreur de sa ! Tu est le meilleur ami d'Evan, je peux pas te détester... Et pour ce qui est de tout à l'heure, c'était une lettre de mon parrain pour... pour quelque chose.

Jordan : Ton parrain ? Pourquoi vis-tu chez les Williams si tu as un parrain ?

Elle semblait gênée

Kat' : Je t'en parlerais une autre fois d'accord ?

Le garçon sourit et lui tendit la main.

Jordan : Je t'embête pas plus alors, je suis content que tu ne me déteste pas, on redescend ?

Elle hésita un moment mais finit par lui prendre la main et il repartirent vers la salle commune pour se préparer pour les match.

Une fois les quatre équipes prêtes, tout le monde partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour assister aux matchs.

Les élèves de toutes les maisons s'installèrent dans les gradins et certains paris débutèrent. Les joueurs était dans leurs vestiaires et discutaient entre eux en attendant le premier match qui opposerait Serpentard à Poufsouffle.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs sortirent sur le terrains. Les autres équipes observèrent l'affrontement depuis les bords du terrain.

Le commentateur cette fois, était Lorcan Scamander, le frère de Lysander, de la maison Gryffondor.

Lorcan : Et voici l'équipe de Poufsouffle, aux couleurs Jaune et Noir, menée par le talentueux gardien, Robby Davis, secondé par la somptueuse Amy Keegan, l'attrapeuse, tu fait quelque chose samedi Amy ?

McGonagall : Monsieur Scamander ! Un peu de sérieux !

Lorcan : Je plaisantait professeur, je plaisantait ! Pssst ! Amy ? Tiens moi au courant ok ?

Voyant McGonagall s'approcher dangereusement, il repris sérieusement.

Lorcan : En batteur nous avons Abby Scira et Lorie Maxwell, les poursuiveurs sont Matt Anderson, Loïs Hankle et Yohan Miller !

Les acclamations de la foule emplirent bientôt tout le stade.

Lorcan : Et l'équipe de Serpentard fait maintenant son entrée sur le terrain, menée par Serah Williams, l'attrapeuse, et secondée par Albus Potter, le célèbre batteur de réserve des Canons de Chudley !

La foule applaudit à tout rompre tandis que les silhouettes vertes et argent s'élevait dans les airs, exécutant une chorégraphie.

Lorcan : Les poursuiveurs sont Anita Malefoy, Victoria Allen et Aymeric Fletcher, le second batteur est Charlène Brandson et la nouvelle gardienne est la mignonne Emma Zabini !

Les Serpentards applaudirent, aidé par quelques autres personnes dans les autres maisons.

Lorcan : Les joueurs se mettent en place tandis que le professeur Flitwick, qui arbitrera la rencontre, se prépare à libérer les balles !

Le minuscule professeur libéra les balles et donna la coup d'envoi. Les Vert prirent directement le souaffle et foncèrent en direction des but.

A quelques minutes de jeu seulement, Charlène, la batteuse de Serpentard, fit une faute qui donna un penalty aux Poufsouffles.

La batteuse Abby Scira défendait les attrapeurs lorsqu'un cognard venant de gauche lui fit perdre l'équilibre et qu'un deuxième bien envoyé en face, alla s'écraser sur son nez. Elle décolla de son balais vers l'arrière dans un crac sonore. L'attrapeuse tenta de la rattraper dans sa chute mais n'arriva qu'a amortir un peu le choc lorsque l'adolescente atterrit sur le sol matelassé par le professeur McGonagal.

L'infirmière sortit en trombe des gradins avec sa trousse et après avoir rapidement examiné la jeune joueuse, elle transplana avec l'aide d'un elfe.

Lorcan : Holala ! Quelle faute inadmissible de Charlène ! S'acharner manifestement sur un autre batteur n'est pas une bonne technique... On dirait que la capitaine est en colère !

En effet Serah descendait de son poste d'attrapeuse pour venir hurler sur Charlène.

Le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle descendit plus bas durant le temps mort et s'approcha des deux équipe à terre.

Robby : Les gars ils nous faudraient vraiment un batteur si quelqu'un veut bien jouer deux fois... on va se faire encore plus massacrer sans personne pour protéger nos poursuiveurs...

Personne ne semblait prêt à y aller lorsque Lysander s'approcha avec son balais.

Lysander : J'vais le faire.

Il changea sa couleur rouge et or en jaune et noir et s'envola pour se placer sur le terrain.

Robby le remercia du regard.

McGonagal : Bien, Mademoiselle Scira se remettra, le jeu va donc reprendre avec Mr Scamander en remplacement. Bonne chance à tous !

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de l'équipe, les vert et argent les écrasèrent par un score de 240 à 90, après que Serah ait attraper le vif d'or avant Amy.

McGonagal : Bien, suite à ce match, Poufsouffle continue le tournoi depuis la quatrième place ! Le prochain match va débuter, il oppose Serdaigle à Gryffondor !

Les joueurs sortirent sur le terrain et montèrent en l'air pour se placer. Kat' sourit à sa petite sœur en face qui lui répondit par un tirage de langue digne d'un gamin de 10 ans.

Lorcan : Et Voici l'équipe de Gryyyyyyfondor ! Avec à sa tête Mila Bradford, la batteuse, secondée par James Potter, l'attrapeur des rouge et Or. Le second batteur n'est autre que mon crétin de frère, Lysander Scamander ! McGonagall lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit par un léger sourire. Les poursuiveurs sont Morgane Williams, qui promet dans le Quidditch, au vue de sa famille, Jordan Malefoy, et Kiera Morgan ! Le Gardien n'est autre que Melton Jones !

La foule applaudit bruyamment tout les joueurs.

Lorcan : Et que dire de la magnifique équipe de Serdaigle ? Menée par la ravissante Katelyn Williams...

Il fut interrompu par Kat' qui lui hurlait de ne pas l'appeler Katelyn, sous les rires des gradins et les sourires de certains professeurs.

Lorcan : Oui donc... Menée par Kat' Williams,l'attrapeuse, secondée par David Flint le batteur. Le second batteur est Erwan Hostly, le petit nouveau, les poursuiveurs sont en fait des poursuiveuse, toute plus mignonne les une que les autre... Il s'interrompit sous le regard noir de la directrice. Elena Mcdouglas, Zoe Orwan et Lucy Weasley, qui a hérité du talent de poursuiveuse de sa mère... Bien heureusement ! et enfin le gardien Theo Iggsly, qui, en plus de son nom imprononçable, nous a offert une belle saison l'année dernière.

On entendit un bruit sourd, apparemment Minerva venait de réprimander Lorcan.

Lorcan : Quelle violence professeur ! Tous à vos lunettes, le match commence !

Les balles furent lancé et la partie commença très vite. La match était serré à la mi-temps, 50 à 40 pour Serdaigle. Les joueurs se posèrent pour l'entre match.

Mila : Il faut qu'on change de tactique James, on vas pas y arriver comme ça, ils ont pris tous nos attrapeurs sauf Morgane en grippe avec les cognards et on est débordés pour essayé de vous protéger...

James : Mais oui c'est sa ! Morgane ! Ils ne l'ont pas encore vu jouer, et par conséquent ils ne se concentrent pas sur elle ! Elle va pouvoir marquer des points comme sa ! Jordan, toi et Kiera vous allez essayer de lui faire le plus de passe possible, moi, je me concentre sur le vif d'or, Mila, Lysander, vous faites un excellent boulot, continuez comme sa. On va les avoir.

La petite ne paraissait pas rassurée mais Mila lui tapota l'épaule

Mila : Fait de ton mieux, tu verras, le Quidditch c'est dans le sang !

Kat' : Bon, on se débrouille pas mal pour le moment, il faut pas se relâcher, les batteurs c'est du beau boulot, continuez de les empêcher de marquer un maximum, Théo, tu gère en gardien c'est cool continue, Elena, marque moi pleins de buts et je fais tes devoirs de potion pour deux semaines !

La jeune fille rigola.

Elena : Je retient !

David : La petite poursuiveuse à pas l'air dangereuse, on va se concentrer sur les deux autres nan Kat' ?

Kat' : Je pense qu'il faut se méfier, connaissant Morgane, rien n'est jamais sur, on verra comment ça va se dérouler.

Le sifflet coupa les discutions et les deux équipes repartirent dans le ciel.

Comme prévu, Kiera feinta David et envoya la balle à Morgane qui fila très vite vers les but, évita un cognard et tira. Théo l'arrêta de justesse avec le pied et les attrapeurs bleu et bronze repartirent à l'attaque.

Le vif d'or apparut au dessus de Kat' et James, qui se regardèrent une demi seconde avant de foncer dessus à toute vitesse.

Jordan récupéra le souaffle arrêter par Melton et fonça à travers le terrain. Il fit la passe à Morgane juste avant de se prendre un cognard dans le torse. Il tomba de son balais mais se rattrapa in extremis avec une main au manche.

Jordan : T'occupes pas de moi, fonce !

Morgane se repris et fonça vers les but de Serdaigle. Elle esquiva un cognard, deux cognards, lança le souaffle et donna un shoot dedans avec son pied. La balle siffla dans l'air et passa dans un anneau avant même que Théo n'ait put bouger.

Lorcan : But de Gryffondor ! 50 à 50 !

Les deux équipes jouait à fond, enchaînant les tirs et les arrêts, les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude derrière le vif d'or. La petite balle ailée fonça en piqué sur le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse suivit des deux jeunes gens.

Il remonta d'un coup et fila droit vers les gradins. Kat' continua un moment mais du s'arrêter pour faire un détour devant l'espace trop étroit entre les piliers du stade. James allait attraper la balle lorsque celle-ci fit demi tour en le bousculant. Le temps qu'il se retourne, le petit point doré voletait au dessus du centre en le narguant.

Il repartit à toute vitesse vers le vif avec Kat' tandis que le match continuait sans but d'aucun des deux camps. La main de Kat' allait se refermer sur le vif lorsqu'un cognard perdu la frappa à la tempe, la faisant basculer de son balais.

James fit un tonneau, attrapa le vif d'or de la main gauche, lâcha son balais avec les mains et bascula la tête en bas, accroché par les pieds, sa main gauche tenant son amie par la jambe.

Lorcan : James Potter attrape le vif d'or ! 150 points pour Gryffondor ! Les Lions remportent la partie !

Lysander fila vers le Gryffondor pour récupérer leur amie sonnée et il l'amena au sol pour qu'elle se remette.

Morgane : ça va Kat' ?

La jeune fille cligna des paupières et secoua la tête.

Kat' : T'en fait pas petite tête, il m'en faut plus pour me blesser ! Sauf à ce sport moldu... le volley ils appellent sa... un vrai piège à chevilles !

Elle se releva avec l'aide de sa petite sœur et partit boire un coup avant le prochain match.

Lorcan : Le prochain match oppose l'équipe de Poufsoufle à l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Les joueurs se mirent en place et les balles furent lancée.

Les deux équipes jouait depuis cinq minutes lorsque Flitwick siffla la fin du match.

David : Un problème professeur ?

Flitwick : Aucun problème non... Serdaigle gagnant !

Il leva l'index en l'air, à l'exact endroit ou se trouvait Kat', le vif d'or à la main, tranquillement assise sur son balais.

Lorcan : Une victoire plutôt rapide je doit dire... Bien jouer Kat' !

Les joueurs redescendirent féliciter leur attrapeuse.

Lorcan : Gryffondor, Serpentards, mes chers finalistes, en piste s'il vous plait !

Les joueurs se mirent en place et les balles s'élevèrent. Les Gryffons menaient 60 à 40 lorsque Morgane attrapa le souaffle et fonça vers les buts. Anita se lança à sa poursuite et dès qu'elle fut assez proche, le balais de Morgane arrêta net sa course et lui glissa des mains pour s'envoler à une vitesse impressionnante à l'autre bout du terrain. La fillette tomba en chute libre en poussant un cri. James et Jordan essayèrent de la rattraper mais elle finit sa course sur le sol matelassé du terrain, inconsciente.

Lorcan : Oh quelle faute ! C'est inadmissible !

La directrice descendit des gradins avec l'infirmière et se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille allongée par terre. Les joueurs se posèrent aux sol et furent rejoins par Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Serah : C'est quoi ton problème, quand t'es pas capable de gagner tu triches ?!

Elle était devant sa coéquipière et Mila sentit qu'elle était prête à la frapper.

Anita : Elle me gênait, et puis je n'ai rien fait elle est tomber toute seule.

Mila : Tu lui a lancé un accio, je l'ai entendu.

Anita : Et tu n'as aucun preuve.

Jordan : Dégage d'ici Anita !

Anita : Oh tu viens défendre tes amis pathétique ?

Kat' : Ne vient pas te plaindre que ta vie est un enfer si tu retouche encore un seul de ses cheveux, Anita, c'est la guerre.

Elle entraîna Serah plus loin, vers le reste de l'équipe, qui regardait Anita d'un œil réprobateur.

Kat' : Comment elle va professeur ?

McGonagal : Plus de peur que de mal, rien que madame Pomfresh ne puisse soigner ne vous en faite pas.

Un elfe de maison apparut et transplana encore une fois avec l'infirmière et la jeune Gryffondor.

McGonagal : Très bien, le match reprend ici, Mlle Malfoy vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre. Il nous faut un poursuiveur remplaçant pour les Serpentard et un poursuiveur pour Gryffondor.

Zoé, la copine de chambre de Kat' remplaça Morgane tandis que Matt, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle remplaça Anita.

Les joueurs repartirent en jeux et Serpentard gagna au bout de plus d'une heure de match, sur le score de 320 à 210 après que Serah ait attraper le vif d'or in extremis.

Morgane rejoint la salle commune des Serpentards pour la fête un peu plus tard, une fois un peu remise, le bras bandé. Ils furent rejoins par quelques Poufsouffle, Serdaigles et Gryffondor dont leurs amis et restèrent debout un long moment.

Tard dans la soirée, Kat' s'éclipsa discrètement, passa le passage de la sorcière borgne et sortit dans le frais de la soirée. Elle s'assit au bord du lac, à la surface duquel se reflétait la pleine lune.

Katelyn : Tu me suis ?

Jordan sortit du château et la rejoignit près du lac.

Jordan : Que vas-tu t'imaginer !

Le clair de lune rendait ses cheveux encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ses yeux verts émeraude étincelait.

Malgré son écharpe bleu et argent, la jeune fille frissonna légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Il enleva sa cape au couleur de Gryffondor et lui posa sur les épaules.

Kat' : Rouge et bleu, sa jure un peu ensemble non ?

Jordan : Moi j'adore !

Il lui sourit et elle détourna le regard.

Il commença a se balancer sur ses pieds, comme gêné.

Jordan : Ecoute Katelyn, je sais que c'est devenu différent entre nous depuis l'année dernière, quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et cette différence me pèse, alors j'aimerais soit que tu oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit cette année là, soit que notre relation évolue vers je ne sais quoi mais je ne peut plus continuer comme sa ! Il nous reste un ans à peine à passer ici alors autant que sa se passe bien. On est ami mais en même temps on est très distant, c'est super bizarre. Et puis ce matin, tu m'as avouer que ma présence te rendait bizarre, je n'ai pas compris.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, la lune était loin de cacher leurs rougeurs.

Kat' : Non... c'est juste que...

Jordan : Je te met mal à l'aise ? Tu m'as dit ne pas me détester alors quoi ? Je ne comprend rien...

Kat' : J'ai réfléchis tout l'été à ta déclaration, j'en avait mal au crâne des fois ! Le truc c'est que je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié si jamais sa ne marche pas, mais le problème qui m'est poser depuis la rentrée, c'est que je ne ressens aucune amitié pour toi Jordan...

Jordan : Donc tu ne veux plus qu'on soit ami ..?

Kat' : Non, je veux qu'on soit plus qu'ami.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas, puis mis ses mains sur les hanches de la Serdaigle pour la rapprocher et approfondit le baiser. Elle passa ses bras derrière son coup et se laissa aller.

Depuis le château, si on se risquait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, on aurait pu apercevoir deux personnes, enlacés sous le clair de lune.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan et Kat' retournèrent au château peut après, main dans la main. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall, Jordan partant pour la salle commune des lions, tandis que Kat' allait saluer ses amies dans la salle vert et argent. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis, après un dernier sourire, se séparèrent enfin.

Une fois dans la salle commune vert et argent, il restait seulement Mila et Serah, qui discutait près du feu

Katelyn s'approcha des filles et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé.

Kat': Alors ? La soirée s'est bien terminée ?

Mila : Pour toi en tout cas c'était cool, non ?

Serah explosa de rire à côté d'elle.

Kat' : De quoi ? Vous êtes au courant ?!

Serah fit mine de se relever à côté, les larmes aux yeux.

Mila : Disons que... Les fenêtres donnent une jolie vue... sur le lac !

Serah retomba sur le canapé en se tenant les côtes.

Kat' : Serah, elle a forcer sur la Bierreaubeurre non ?

Mila : Tu crois ?

Elle attrapa un coussin et flanqua un grand coup sur la tête de son amie, qui retomba sur le tapis, toujours morte de rire. Kat' sortit sa baguette et murmura "Aguamentis". Un filet d'eau glacée tomba de sa baguette directement sur le crâne de sa sœur, qui stoppa immédiatement de rire, regardant ses amies avec des yeux étonnés.

Serah : Alors, j'espère que vous êtes pas fatiguées ?!

Kat' : L'assommer c'était peut être un bon compromis finalement...

Mila : Oh oui Kat' ! T'es pas fatiguée j'espère hein ?!

Katelyn les regarda suspicieusement.

Kat' : On va pas se coucher tout de suite c'est sa ...?

Soumettre: Oh naaaan!

Kat' : Bon... Bah ... Si c'est pour les Serpentards alors !

Mila : Haha, t'es trop perspicace !

Elles rigolèrent un moment ensemble en expliquant le plan à Kat' puis sortirent de la salle commune avec la carte des maraudeurs de James.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de cours de potion et trafiquèrent le chaudron du prof avec quelques sorts.

Kat' : Vous avez potion en première heure ?

Serah : Possible... Toute la matinée en faite !

Kat' : Avec les Poufsouffles ?

Serah : Exact, mais on les a prévenu, ils ont des contre sorts ainsi que les autres Serpentards.

Kat' : Cool sa, on rentre ?

Elle finit à peine sa phrase qu'une voix grave résonna dans le couloirs des cachots.

? : Qui est là ?!

Un regard à la carte plus tard.

Mila : Rusard à 4 heures, couloir 2B.

Serah : Nan il est qu'une heure et demi...Bon ok, passage du Haut Roldan dans 5, 4 ,3 , 2 ,1 Go !

Elles sortirent de la salle de classe en synchro, et se mirent accroupie derrière une statue de dragon en granit.

Mila : Chocogrenouille et dragées surprises.

Kat' regarda paniquée derrière elle.

Kat' : Merci mais j'ai bien manger !

Soudain le mur pivota et dévoila un passage dans la roche. Elles s'y engouffrèrent quelques secondes avant que Rusard ne déboule dans le couloir. Le passage se referma et elles commencèrent a courir. A la sortie du passage, d'un commun accord, elle se séparèrent et coururent comme des dératées, Kat' vers l'appartement des préfets, Mila vers la salle commune rouge et or et Serah contourna Rusard pour rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard, située dans les cachots.

Elles se couchèrent dans leurs lit et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Le lendemain, après les premières heures de cours, les filles se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, Serah leur expliquant en détails le cours de potion, hilare. A peine installer que Anita et ses deux amies débarquèrent dans la salle, furieuses. Il y eu un moment de flottement, le temps que tout le monde intègre ce qu'ils voyaient.

Les habituels cheveux blanc impeccable d'Anita était maintenant couleur jaune, avec la consistance et l'aspect de la paille. Ses yeux normalement vert foncés avait viré au vert kaki. A ses côtés, Charlène arborait des cheveux vert, ressemblant étrangement à de l'herbe, sa bouche découvrait des dents jaunes et une odeur fortement désagréable se dégageait d'elle à chaque mouvements. Victoria, légèrement derrière, tentait en vain de cacher une queue de rat longue d'un mètre cinquante, des moustache, et ses oreilles avait triplées de volume. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à un rat.

Serah ne se retint pas plus de 5 secondes avant d'exploser de rire, bientôt suivit par le reste des élèves présents. Anita et ses deux amies foncèrent droit sur le groupe que l'ont connait bien.

Anita : Vous êtes fière de vous ? Je peux savoir par quelle folie vous vous attaquez à moi ?!

Katelyn essaya de contenir ses rires avant de répondre.

Kat' : Je te l'ai dit Anita, c'est la guerre, il fallait pas toucher à notre petite sœur.

La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque les rires de Serah décuplèrent, ce qui l'a coupa.

Elle rigolait tellement qu'elle tomba du banc. La salle entière explosa de rire devant tant de connerie et Anita et ses amies sortirent de la salle plus énervée qu'a l'arrivée.

Une fois remise de leurs émotions, les filles repartirent en cours, discutant avec les élèves qui voulait les féliciter.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent au rythme des blagues, drôles ou méchantes entre Anita , Victoria et Charlène et la bande d'amis. Kat' et Jordan filait le parfait amour malgré qu'Anita essayait par tout les moyens de les séparer. Une semaine avant les vacances de Toussaint, Mina, la chouette grise de Serah pénétra dans la grande salle à l'heure du courrier. Elle se posa devant sa maîtresse et souleva la patte pour le délivrer une enveloppe blanche.

La brune la pris et lu l'expéditeur. Elle se leva prestement, passa prendre Kat' à la table de Serdaigle et s'assit chez les lions, aux côté de Evan et Morgane.

Serah : Les gars c'est maman.

Son frère et ses sœurs se rapprochèrent.

Serah : "Coucou les enfants, j'espère que votre année scolaire se passe bien encore une fois. Je voulait savoir si cela vous plairait de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de la Toussaint, j'ai obtenu des jours de congés, et on pourrait s'offrir de belles vacances. Vous pouvez inviter deux amis, pas plus, sinon on partira jamais ! Donnez votre réponse dans la semaine. Je vous aimes mes bébés. Maman."

Evan : Alors sa... c'est vraiment trop cool !

Les jumeaux tapèrent un check en rigolant.

Kat' : C'est génial sa ! Mila peux venir ?

Serah : Bien sûr.

Morgane : Oh oué sa serait cool Milly !

Mila : Heu oui... je demanderais à mes parents mais normalement, il n'y a aucun problèmes.

Serah : Génial !

Evan : Tout doux, je choisis le deuxième ami !

Serah : ça va Evan t'inquiète, Jordan peux venir.

Evan : Cool.

Serah : En plus, Kat' aurait voter pour, alors...

Katelyn rougit légèrement et fit mine de bouder alors que Mila rigolait à côté.

Kat': Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu p...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Jordan venait d'arriver et avait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jordan : Salut tout le monde, alors cette matinée de cours ?

Morgane : Beurk...

Kat' rougis encore plus et détourna le regard sous le sourire moqueur de Serah.

Evan : Nickel, dit, tu peux demander à ta mère ou à ton père si c'est ok pour partir en vacances avec nous ?

Jordan : Mec, deux semaines loin de mon horrible sœur et juste à côté de ma magnifique petite amie ? Tu me pose sérieusement la question ? Je leur envoie un hibou dès que je peux.

Kat' souris et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le jeudi, ayant des réponse favorable de Mila et de Jordan, Serah renvoya sa chouette pour répondre à sa mère. Le vendredi avant les cours, toute la petite famille et leurs amis firent leur bagages, surexcités. Ils ne suivirent presque rien des derniers cours, bien trop occupés à imaginer leurs vacances.

Le soir venu, lorsque le Poudlard express les déposa à la gare King Cross, Elizabeth les attendait sur le quai, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses enfants lui sautèrent dessus pour les faire un câlin.

Jordan : Bonjour Madame Williams. Vous allez bien ?

Elizabeth : Oh Jordan, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Elizabeth et de me tutoyer ! Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps...De plus, tu sors avec Katelyn alors...Oh bonjour Mila !

Un gros blanc plana sur l'assemblé alors que Mila salua la mère de ses meilleures amies d'un signe de tête.

Kat' : Maman, je peux savoir comment tu sais sa ?

Re gros blanc tandis que Serah rougissait comme une tomate derrière sa sœur.

Elizabeth : Rumeur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu lui fait le moindre mal, je t'arrache les ongles un par un, clair ?

Jordan déglutit bruyamment.

Jordan : Clair.

Evan : Notre mère est non violente vieux, t'inquiète...

Serah: Du moins normalement...Tu nous as grave manquer m'man. Comment sa se fait que le bureau t'ait laisser des vacances ? C'est rare chez les Aurors non ?

Elizabeth : Vous m'avez manquez aussi, même si c'est plutôt cool quand la maison est calme... Pour répondre à ta question, les Mangemorts résistants sont plutôt carrément calme, du coup le chef Potter nous à donner des congés, surtout les parents.

Morgane : Ecoutez pas maman les gars, quand vous partiez et que je restait à la maison, elle tournait en rond.

Serah : Je le savais ! Oh et il faudra qu'on dise à James, Albus et Lily de remercier leur père !

Elizabeth : Oh sa y est ? La petite dernière des Potter est à Poudlard ? Ou est-elle aller ?

Morgane : Elle est a Gryffondor, dans ma chambre, elle est super sympa.

Elizabeth : Oh pitié, a tous être ami avec les Potter... J'espère juste que vous allez pas vous attirez d'ennuis comme avec leur père...

Les enfants rigolèrent puis toutes la troupe partie dans une ruelle sombre de Londres.

Elizabeth : Bon, Evan prend Morgane pour transplaner, Kat' tu viens avec moi.

Serah : On va ou enfaîte ?

Sa mère sourit.

Elizabeth : Surprise, fermez simplement les yeux, et suivez moi !

Tout le monde se donna la main et quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe disparut dans un grand 'pop' sonore.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque les adolescents rouvrirent les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans une grande maison aux couleurs bleutées, du parquet sous leur pieds. A droite se trouvait une cuisine américaine de taille moyenne, et sur la gauche, un magnifique salon moderne avec une gigantesque baie vitrée donnant sur une plage de sable blanc et fin, entourée d'un océan bleu turquoise.

Evan ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun sons ne sortit. Les yeux écarquillés, sa jumelle lui ferma la mâchoire sans lâcher l'eau du regard.

Elizabeth : Surprise !

Gros moment de blanc.

Soudain les enfants hurlèrent de joie et sautèrent sur Elizabeth, sauf Jordan qui resta derrière en souriant comme un dingue.

Elizabeth : Je vois que sa vous plait ! Les garçons votre chambre est à l'étage à droite et les filles, à gauche.

Kat' : Si sa nous plait ? Tu déconne c'est carrément génial !

Tout le monde monta à l'étage déballer ses affaires pour la semaine.

Une petite heure plus tard, Kat, Serah et Morgane était en bas en train de discuter avec leur mère.

Kat' : Mais on est ou exactement ?

Elizabeth : A Hawaï !

Morgane : La vache t'as convaincu tonton de nous prêter sa maison ?!

Sa mère prit un air fière.

Elizabeth : Rien n'est impossible pour votre super maman !

Serah : N'en fait pas trop quand même, tu vas plus pouvoir passer les portes.

Jordan et Evan les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, en short de bain et t-shirt, une serviette à la main.

Evan : Prête pour un bain de fin d'après-midi ?

Morgane : Sa existe pas ton truc, mais bien sur qu'on est prête. On attend juste Mila elle finissait un truc je crois...

Soudain un énorme bruit retentit, comme si quelqu'un courait à toute vitesse à l'étage. Et d'ailleurs, quelqu'un courait à toute vitesse à l'étage ! Mila descendit les marches à une vitesse hallucinante, les bretelles de son maillots dépassant de son débardeur noir déchiré, une serviette à la main et son short en jean penchant dangereusement sur la droite.

Elle était essoufflée et son visage exprimait la terreur à tel point qu'Elizabeth pointa même sa baguette vers les escaliers, attendant un ennemi caché.

Serah : Ça va ? Il se passe quoi ?!

La jeune fille repris son souffle avant de répondre

Mila : Les gars, on a des petits coussins !

La seconde d'après, tout le monde exceptée Kat' était par terre, mort de rire. La jeune fille donna un coup de coude à son petit ami pour qu'il arrête de rigoler mais le pauvre garçon était rouge, se tenait les côtes et commençait à avoir les zygomatiques douloureuse. La jeune fille attrapa un coussin ( de taille normal je précise ) et tapa sur sa meilleure amie avec.

Kat' : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi avec cette histoire c'était il y a presque cinq ans !

Elizabeth : Et on a pas oublier ! Ah sa non ! Allez bande de mauvaises graines, tous à l'eau !

Tout le monde sortit de la maison, certains essuyant leurs yeux pleins de larmes. Si le regard de Katelyn avait pu tuer, il manquerait sans doute quelques personnes dans le groupe. Comme par exemple Sarah, dont la main devant la bouche et la couleur écrevisse trahissait un fou rire camouflé...

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin de la plage qu'il trouvèrent sympathique et installèrent leurs serviettes au milieu de quelques rares vacanciers. Evan, Serah, Morgane et Elizabeth enlevèrent vite leurs vêtements et foncèrent dans l'eau.

Kat' : Jamais vu des malades aimant autant l'eau !

Jordan rigola tandis qu'il enlevait son t-shirt. Son mouvement accrocha le regard d'une certaine brune qui tapa une pause de plusieurs seconde devant le torse bien dessiné et les abdos assortis qu'elle trouva devant elle. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre lorsqu'elle vit même de légers plis de l'aine apparant au dessus de l'élastique du short. Mila éclata de rire devant la tête de son amie tandis que Jordan s'approcha en souriant. Il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres avant de partir dans l'eau. Kat' ne réagit toujours pas, le regardant s'éloigner en remarquant que les muscles de son dos roulait sous sa peau lorsqu'il marchait, ce qui finit de complètement l'achever.

Ce fut le rire de son amie qui la ramena à la réalité et elle se tourna vers elle.

Mila : Je jurerait avoir vu un filet de bave des plus sexy au coin de tes lèvres !

Kat leva les yeux au ciel et se déshabilla avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette, faisant bronzer son dos.

Kat' : Joli cul à 3h.

Son amie releva légèrement la tête et vit un garçon de dos, à quelque mètres de leurs coin, jouant au volley avec un homme plus vieux. Son amie n'avait pas tord, il avait l'air craquant, même de dos. Il était grand, la peau bronzé et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient teint en noir profond.

Mila : Pas mal.

La brune pouffa et elle reprirent leur séance de bronzage. Elles commençaient à s'endormir lorsque des gouttelettes d'eau vinrent déranger Kat' elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un œil puis deux. Elle découvrit son copain au dessus d'elle, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau salée.

Jordan : Alors comme sa on mate le cul de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il souriait et la menaçait avec l'eau sur ses mains.

Kat' : Ecoute je ne me prive pas des plaisirs de la vie ! Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est ton cul que je préfère.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et l'attrapa par les hanches en tentant un rire "diabolique"

Jordan : Sa réclame quand même vengeance !

Et il courut vers l'eau à toute vitesse, Kat hurlant et tapant dans son dos. Il la lança le plus loin possible et elle disparut sous l'eau. Elle ressortit après quelques secondes, ses cheveux devant les yeux et se jeta sur lui, l'entraînant sous l'eau. De la, tout le monde partit en bataille d'eau sous le regard amusé de Mila, toujours sur sa serviette. Elle remarqua Evan qui s'approchait, un peut trop innocemment à son gout.

Mila : N'y penses même pas crétin.

Il commença à courir vers elle et elle se leva d'un bond, partant à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé à lui. Il la rattrapa clinquantes mètres plus loin, l'attrapa et la mis nonchalamment sur son épaule.

Mila : Reposes moi immédiatement par terre !

Evan : A la flotte jeune fille !

L'eau arrivant au niveau de la taille du jeune homme, il fit un sourire en coin et menaça Mila.

Evan : Alors ? On dit quoi au grand Evan ?

Mila : Tu peux toujours rêver !

Il fit mine de la lancer et elle se cramponna à lui en criant.

Mila : D'accord d'accord ! Tu est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps !

Evan : Voila qui est mieux ! Mais bon...

Et tout les deux tombèrent en avant dans l'eau.

Le groupe ne rentra dans la maison que lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Elizabeth ayant la flemme de faire à manger, ils commandèrent des pizzas qui arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. ils mirent un film en route et s'installèrent devant la télé. Au alentour de minuit, épuisés, tout le monde s'endormit devant le deuxième film. Elizabeth enleva les saletés avec sa magie et apporta des couvertures qu'elle installa sur les adolescents. Elle les regarda un moment, attendris. Morgane dormait accrochée à Serah, Evan était étendu en plein milieu du tapis, les bras en étoile et la bouche ouverte, dans un coin du canapé, Kat' dormait blottit contre Jordan et Mila était étendue par terre, sa tête sur le ventre de Serah.

Elle sourit puis monta se coucher dans sa chambre, après avoir vérifier que la maison était fermée.

Alors qu'elle pensait dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, Mila se réveilla vers quatre heure du matin, prise d'une insomnie. Elle tenta de se recaler confortablement sur son amie mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence quand, à cinq heure elle n'avait toujours pas fermer l'œil. Elle soupira et se leva le plus discrètement possible. Arrivée à la porte, elle pointa sa baguette sur le verrou et murmura "Alohomora" la porte s'ouvrit doucement et elle se faufila dans la douce chaleur qui régnait sur l'île.

Elle s'assit dans le sable au bord de la mer et se laissa bercer par le son des vagues. Elle resta là une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, vers environ six heure et demi. Elle allait se lever pour essayer de re dormir un peu lorsqu'une voix venant de derrière elle, avec un très fort accent britannique, la surprit quelque peu.

? : T'es bien matinale, je pensait pas croiser quelqu'un à cette heure.

Elle se mit debout et se retourna. Devant elle se tenait un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle, en short de bain noir et rouge et t-shirt de plongée, un surf sous le bras. Après une brève impression de déjà vu, elle reconnut le garçon que son amie lui avait montrer la veille. De près, elle put constater que ses cheveux noirs corbeau était coiffés ... pas coiffés en faite. Ses yeux marrons clair brillaient derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Il eut l'air gêné.

? : Tu parles anglais ?

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, décoiffant encore plus ses cheveux. La jeune fille se repris.

Mila : Euuh... Oui, désolé, je suis un peu crevée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit...

? : Soirée arrosée ?

Mila : Non pas vraiment. Tu fais du surf ?

Elle regretta sa question au moment ou elle sortit de sa bouche et cela dut se voir sur sa tête car le garçon en face d'elle laisse échapper un rire. Elle rougit furieusement.

? : Oué, j'adore l'eau, alors je profites de mes vacances à fond.

Mila : Donc sa implique de se lever aux aurores.

? : Hey oué !

Mila : Dans ce cas je te laisse profiter, je vais aller me recoucher.

? : Attends... heu.. moi c'est Aaron, enchanté.

Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée puis lui sourit.

Mila : Moi c'est Mila.

Aaron : Très joli prénom, Mila.

Elle sourit encore une fois et se retourna pour partir vers leur maison.

Aaron : On se reverra ?

Mila : C'est fort possible, plutôt petit par ici.

Il la regarda s'éloigner puis sourit comme un débile avant de partir vers les vagues.

La jeune fille regagna la maison, se coucha à sa place et finit par s'endormir peu de temps après, blottit entre ses amis.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Serah : Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

Mila ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et découvrit ses deux amies pencher au dessus d'elle.

Mila : Gné ?

Serah et Kat' : Hum, très spirituel chère amie !

La blonde se releva avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait toujours dans le salon, couchée sur le tapis et emmitouflée dans une couette. L'horloge lui appris qu'il était midi et demi.

Serah : On mange, la marmotte, j'espère que t'as faim, maman à commander chinois.

La blonde se releva, beaucoup plus réveillée d'un coup, sous le rire de ses amies.

Elles l'entraînèrent sur la terrasse ou la table était mise et tout les plat était disposés un peu partout. Nems, Sushis, riz cantonais, brochette... Tout le monde eut soudain l'eau à la bouche. Kat' s'installa à table à côté de Jordan, Serah et Morgane à côté et Mila s'assit en face.

Elizabeth : Ou est passer mon grand gamin de fils ?

Serah : Et bien, puisqu'on en parle, tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que ton "poussin" est totalement et irréversiblement amoureux !

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la chouette de son frère s'envola de la fenêtre de l'étage au même moment, une lettre dans le bec.

Sa mère paraissait amusée et nostalgique.

Elizabeth : Ahhh sa rappelle l'époque ou votre père et moi...

Serah : Erk ! Ah nan pas de détails s'il te plait.

Elles rigolèrent un moment

Elizabeth : Laissez moi être nostalgique un peu ! Bon, et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Serah allait répondre lorsque Evan débarqua sur la terrasse, un sourire débile sur le visage. Il s'installa à table à côté de Mila et de sa mère et se servit.

Evan : C'est quoi ce silence ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Kat' : Non non, on parlait de Nina.

Elle prononça le prénom de son amie plus fort. Le jeune homme devint vite rouge et fit semblant d'être intéressé par son assiette.

Evan : Et pourquoi vous parliez d'elle ?

Serah : Maman voulait connaitre sa future belle fille, c'est normal enfin !

Il lança du pain sur sa sœur.

Evan : On ne sors pas ensemble ! Il n'y a rien eu entre nous alors je sais pas ou vous êtes aller chercher qu'elle et moi on finirait ensemble mais stop vous faire des films !

Kat' : Oh je sais pas trop ou on est aller chercher sa... J'arrive pas à me décider si sa vient des lettres que vous vous envoyez trois fois par jour en vacances, des regards que tu lance au moindre garçon qui l'approche, les remarques et les sourires débiles que vous avez lorsque vous êtes ensemble... Ou peut-être bien un condensé de tout sa !

Le brun se renfrogna sur sa chaise et commença à manger en parlant dans sa barbe.

Evan : De toute façon, je l'intéresse pas !

Morgane s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit.

Morgane : La blague, cette fille est dingue de toi frérot.

Elizabeth sourit en regardant ses enfants se chamailler.

Après manger, tout le monde se mit en maillot et se rejoignirent dans le salon.

Elizabeth : J'ai acheter un ballon, on va pouvoir joueur au beach volley !

Ils coururent tous sur la plage, Elizabeth derrière. Elle leur lança le ballon et les enfants commencèrent à joueur ensemble. Les garçons se prirent une raclée monumentale après à peine 15 minutes de jeu.

Evan : C'est pas juste ! J'exige un échange ! Kat' contre Jordan, il joue comme un pieds aujourd'hui !

Serah : Marché conclu !

Kat' : Hééé !

Les deux joueurs changèrent de camps. Au moment de se croiser, Jordan pris une pause qui se voulait théâtrale.

Jordan : Que veux-tu Juliette, nous sommes condamnés à être face à face !

Kat' rigola puis se plaça aux côtés d'Evan. Le jeu repris et l'équipe Evan et Kat' rattrapa son retard.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de jeu, tout le monde était fatiguer. On s'accorda donc pour dire que l'équipe d'Evan sortait victorieuse du match.

Après sa tout le monde courut dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Après s'être bien baignée, Mila ressortit de l'eau et s'affala de tout son long sur sa serviette, à côté d'Elizabeth. Elle sentait le sommeil qui lui manquait la rattraper lorsqu'un ballon atterrit pas très loin d'elle. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat du jeune homme du matin. Aaron s'approcha doucement d'elle en s'excusant pour le ballon.

Aaron : Tu as réussit à dormir un peu ce matin ?

Mila jeta un regard à la mère de ses meilleures amies, qui semblait dormir comme un bébé.

Mila : Oui, un petit peu, merci de t'en inquiéter !

Aaron : Ah, c'est normal ! Ce sont tes frères et sœur là-bas ?

Il désignait le groupe d'adolescent qui jouait dans l'eau. La jeune fille rigola avant de répondre.

Mila : On se ressemble ?!

Le garçon fit semblant de réfléchir.

Aaron : Pas le moins du monde !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Mila : Ce sont mes amis, on est partit en vacance ensemble.

? : Bon fiston je sais qu'il y a de jolies filles ici, mais j'attend moi !

Aaron se retourna vers son père pour tenter de le fusiller du regard mais les adorables rougeurs sur ses joues le décrédibilisait quelque peu... Il semblait gêné lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

Aaron : Bon je vais te laisser... Dit, sa te dirait qu'on se voit demain matin ? Si toutefois une insomnie te prend bien sur...

Elle lui sourit.

Mila : Avec plaisir !

Il partit en lui faisant des signes de la main.

Ses amis la rejoignirent peut de temps après. Kat' et Serah avait un sourire au coin des lèvres qui voulait dire " Ce soir, tu nous raconte tout !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Voyant que leurs mère dormait profondément, Kat' prit une voix de conspiratrice et se tourna vers le groupe. Elle leur parla en chuchotant.

Kat' : J'ai penser à un truc tout à l'heure ! Pour marquer le coup ici, il faudrait se faire une petite soirée quelque part, on dirait à Maman qu'on passe la soirée ensemble je suis sûre qu'elle dira oui. Sa pourrait être sympa non ? Par contre sa sera jus de fruit pour toi Morgane, et pas un mot à maman !

Morgane : Motus et bouche cousu !

Tout le monde sembla enthousiaste et il décidèrent de préparer tout sa pour le lendemain soir.

Evan : Maman réveille toi tu vas prendre un coup de soleil !

Elizabeth ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Elizabeth : Oh merci mon poussin ... Tiens ? Je crois que je viens de voir Neptune revenir.

Evan leva les yeux et, en effet, sa chouette piqua vers eux, une lettre dans le bec. Il la déposa au pieds de son maître et disparut vers la maison, son maître lui faisant comprendre de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il ouvrit la lettre et alla la lire plus loin, sachant ses sœurs très curieuses et ... fourbes !

Il sourit tout seul en voyant la jolie écriture de Nina et repensa soudain aux paroles de sa petite sœur. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, mais imaginer qu'elle l'aimait peut-être le rendait fou de joie. Elle lui décrivit ses vacances à la montagne avec sa famille, et les bêtises de son chien, Rozy. Son cœur bondit de joie lorsqu'il vit le cœur qu'elle avait dessiner en bas de la lettre et il se traita mentalement de fou. Il plia ensuite la lettre et courut la cacher dans la maison, par mesure de précaution.

En revenant il décida de s'allonger sur sa serviette puis sans faire attention, il s'endormit rapidement.

Pendant que Jordan s'amusait avec Morgane au bord de l'eau, Kat' et Serah semblait torturer Mila sur sa serviette.

Serah : Alors ?! Vous parliez de quoi ?

Teïki : Rien de spécial pourquoi ?

Kat' : Oh enfin Mila, tu peux tout nous dire ! Je sais pas ce que monsieur joli cul t'as dit, mais sa avait l'air de vachement te passionnée ! Et quand il a rougit tu vas pas nous dire que tu n'y était pour rien ? A moins que sa soit le soleil...

Mila : C'est pas Joli-cul c'est Aaron ! Et c'est son père qui l'a embarrasser, pas moi ! Enfin si mais pas directement et... bon merde arrêtez de me regarder comme sa !

En effet, les deux jeunes filles avait les bras croisés, le regard en coin et un sourcils relevé.

Kat' : Je suis dubitative... Donc il s'appelle Aaron ?! Il t'as dit son prénom direct comme sa ? T'as une touche bae !

Mila : Raah mais nan, on s'est croiser ce matin parce que j'ai fait une insomnie, donc je suis aller prendre l'air et il venait surfer, donc on a discuter et il est très gentil !

Serah : Un surfeur ! Et bah putain y'en a qui se font pas chier ma petite !

Mila : Toujours mieux qu'un certain batteur à qui tu envoie des lettres tous les jours en croyant que je te voie pas !

Sa eu pour effet de calmer directement Serah, qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit.

Serah: Je... Il n'y a pas de...On est juste ami et...

Mila : Houla ! Je suis en surchauffe de mensonge, freine un peu s'il te plait.

Son amie la fusilla du regard mais finit par rire.

Kat' : T'inquiète pas Mila, de toute façon, bourrée, elle nous racontera tout !

Serah : Je me demande si je vais venir du coup...

Mila : Comme si t'avait le choix !

Elle durent arrêter le questionnaire, au grand soulagement de Mila, car Jordan revenait vers elles, Morgane sur le dos.


	7. Chapter 7

La fin de la journée arriva bien vite et tout le monde rentra à la maison. Les enfants se concertèrent pour demander tous ensemble à leur mère pour la petite soirée.

Serah : Mamaaaaan ?

Elle se retourna et vit que tout ses enfants affichait un air de chien battu.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se tapa le front avec la main.

Elizabeth : C'est d'accord, mais vous êtes rentrés avant 3h du matin.

Evan : Nous venons donc te demander si... QUOI ?!

Elizabeth : Vous avez bien entendu ! Vous avez le droit de sortir demain soir mais vous devrez être rentrés à 3h du matin au plus tard, je vérifierais !

Il crièrent de joie et filèrent tous se coucher tôt dans leurs chambres respectives après avoir manger un bout vite fait.

Mila pensait bien dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse réveillée par un ronflement puissant aux alentours de 3h du matin. Elle se tourna et distingua dans l'ombre, que le bruit venait de Morgane, couchée en étoile de mer sur son lit, la bouche ouverte. Elle essaya toute les positions possibles pour se rendormir, écouta de la musique, mais rien à faire, son corps refusait catégoriquement de se reposer.

Résignée, elle pris un gilet, l'enfila par dessus son pyjama et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers en douceur, heureuse que ces derniers ne grincent pas, passa par la cuisine prendre une pomme et sortit discrètement de la maison. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la plage, seulement éclairée par la lune, et se mit à regarder les vagues, comme la veille. Elle posa le fruit à côté d'elle et s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles. Alors que son regard errait sur une constellation, le sommeil la rattrapa d'un coup et elle sombra sans même s'en rendre compte, couchée sur le sable tiède.

Le soleil venait de se lever lorsque le jeune homme arriva sur la plage, sa planche de surf sous le bras. Il scruta les alentours, essayant d'apercevoir la jeune blonde, lorsqu'il la vit, étendue sur le sable, dormant paisiblement sur le dos. Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha. Il posa sa planche, et s'accroupit à côté de l'adolescente. Il leva sa main et secoua doucement l'épaule de la blonde.

Aaron : Mila ? Réveille toi, tes amis vont s'inquiéter si tu n'est pas dans ton lit à leurs réveils.

La jeune fille poussa un grognement en plissant les yeux.

Mila : Hum...quoi ?

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et sembla enfin réalisée ou elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa tellement vite qu'elle faillit se cogner la tête avec Aaron.

Mila : Qu'est-ce que je fait là ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Aaron : Tu as dû t'endormir quand tu est venue ici, c'est une bonne chose, tu rattrapes un peu ton sommeil, mais tu devrait rentrer avant que quelqu'un dans ta maison ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

Mila rougit un instant puis se repris.

Mila : Désolé de pas pouvoir plus parler, mais revient me voir dans l'après-midi, je voulait te proposer quelque chose.

Le garçon hocha la tête tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Elle le remercia et partit tranquillement vers l'habitation, sous le sourire du jeune homme.

Elle rentra tranquillement dans la maison, referma doucement la porte à clé et remonta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle se glissa ensuite dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla vers dix heure, sauf Mila qui dormait encore, fatiguée de son insomnie. Les filles décidèrent de lui laisser un peu de temps pour dormir.

Elles descendirent et furent surprise de trouver les garçons déjà debout, qui discutait avec Elizabeth autour d'un petit déjeuner. Serah, Morgane et Kat' firent la bise à leur mère, puis cette dernière se dirigea vers Jordan et l'embrassa brièvement avant de s'asseoir à côté. Serah claqua l'arrière de la tête de son frère et il répliqua en lui tirant la langue tandis que Morgane lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

La petite famille avait presque finit le déjeuner lorsque Mila descendit de l'étage, le regard encore un peu endormi.

Mila : B'jour tout le monde.

Tout le monde la salua en souriant et elle s'installa à table. Après avoir bien déjeuner, Elizabeth emmena les enfants faire un petit tour sur l'île. Il visitèrent deux ou trois magasins et les enfants firent du repérage pour le soir. Ils se décidèrent pour un bar/karaoké près de la plage qui avait l'air sympa. Il passèrent à l'épicerie et achetèrent les ingrédients pour le repas de midi. De retour à la maison, Morgane et Evan aidèrent Elizabeth à faire à manger tandis que les autres mirent la table en discutant.

Midi arriva vite et ils mangèrent tous en discutant de la soirée à venir. Soudain, Evan s'arrêta net de parler, et Morgane pouffa presque au même moment. Il s'excuse et se leva de table, rentra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre.

Serah : Il a quoi lui encore ?

Morgane : Sa chouette vient d'arriver discrètement par derrière la maison, apparemment il aime pas quand vous fouinez donc il "essaye" d'être discret.

Jordan rigola en approuvant l'attitude de son meilleur ami

Jordan : Il a pas tord, je ferait pareil quand Kat' m'enverra des lettres en vacances, je voudrait pas que ma détestable sœur tombe dessus, ou pire même ! Te réponde !

Kat': Beurk... horrible, je préfère pas imaginer une lettre d'amour venant de cette chère Anita. Très charmant.

Jordan se tordit d'un fou rire bientôt suivit par le reste de la table. Ils en oublièrent totalement Evan, occupé à lire une lettre de Nina. Elle racontait sa journée d'hier, et le prévint qu'elle ne pourrait répondre à ses lettres que dans deux jours, car elle et ses parents allait chez ses grands-parents, et étant donner que ces derniers habitaient loin, elle ne voulait pas que sa chouette, Astrid, fasse un aussi grand voyage deux fois par jour. Il sourit encore une fois quand il vit le petit cœur en bas de la feuille et la rangea avec les autre, dans un petit coffre sous son lit. Il prit un parchemin et une plume et prépara sa lettre, qu'il allait écrire après manger. Il redescendit ensuite et se rassit près de son meilleur ami, qui lui jeta un regard entendu.

L'après-midi à la plage se passa bien. Mila aperçu Aaron, cette fois il ne jouait pas au volley, il bronzait simplement sur le dos. Lorsque qu'il sentit un regard sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille. Elle lui rendit et, finalement, il se leva et vint vers elle.

Aaron : Salut. ça va toujours depuis ce matin ?

Mila : Impeccable. Dit moi, je voulait te demander quelque chose, mais je pensait que c'était peut-être un peu tôt, je veux dire... on se connait pas depuis très longtemps et, en faite...

Aaron : Oui ?

Mila : On va dans un petit bar au bord de la plage ce soir, sa te dirait de venir avec nous ?

Elle avait un peu rougit pendant qu'elle parlait, ce qui fit sourire le garçon.

Aaron : Avec plaisir, mon père sera d'accord. Mais tes amis, sa les dérange pas ?

Mila : Aucun soucis.

Il lui sourit puis repartit vers sa serviette.

Mila souffla un bon coup et se recoucha un moment le sourire aux lèvres.

Vers quatre, cinq heure de l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent tous à la maison pour se préparer.

Elizabeth : Vous avez des vêtements adaptés ?

Serah : Oui m'man.

Elizabeth : Vous avez de l'argent ?

Evan : Oui m'man.

Elizabeth : Vous surveillez bien votre sœur hein ?

Kat' : Oui, Maman ! Roh mais tu t'inquiète pour rien voyons, il va rien nous arriver.

Elizabeth : On ne sait jamais ! Et méfiez-vous, je vérifierais que vous soyez rentrez à l'heure.

Evan lâcha un soupir à peine perceptible pourtant sa mère se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

Elizabeth : On ne soupir pas jeune homme !

Finalement, tout le monde fut fin près. Evan et Jordan avait opter simple, Le premier portait un pantacourt marron clair, avec des basket noir et un t-shirt moulant blanc, et le second un jean bien coupé et une chemise blanche avec des basket rouge.

Kat' avait boucler ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette et portait une robe rouge légère évasée sur le côté droit. Ses yeux était légèrement maquillés et ses ongles vernis en rouge et or.

Mila avait ses cheveux tressé sur le côté droit et portait une robe d'été bleue dos nu et des nus-pieds. Un léger rouge à lèvre et les ongles vernit en rose pâle, et elle était prête.

Serah portait une robe blanche avec des volants en dentelle et ses cheveux était ondulés.

Morgane avait mis une petit robe rouge à fleurs toute mignonne et des petites sandales à boucles.

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait cacher sa baguette sur lui, juste au cas ou.

Mila : Vous êtes sur que sa vous dérange pas qu'Aaron vienne avec nous ? Il est très sympa vous verrez

Evan : Mais oui t'inquiète pas.

Une fois tous prêts, il partirent tranquillement à pieds vers le bar, en longeant le sable. Arrivés à proximité, il virent un garçon qui les attendait. Il portait visiblement des lentilles, car il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Ses yeux chocolat semblèrent briller intensément et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient ébouriffés par le vent. Il portait une chemise noir et un pantacourt en jean avec des basket noir.

Il arrivèrent à sa hauteur et Mila fit les présentation.

Mila : Alors voici Jordan, un ami de la famille aussi, ça c'est Kat', la petite-amie de Jordan, sa sœur Morgane, et les jumeaux Evan et Serah. Les gars, voici Aaron.

Aaron : Cool de vous rencontrer.

Evan : Pareil mec.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils entrèrent tous dans le bar, ou l'ambiance était déjà bien là, malgré l'heure pas très avancée. Jordan et Aaron allèrent chercher des verres pour tout le monde tandis que les autres discutaient, après avoir trouver une table.

Chacun commanda un verre d'alcool en discutant tranquillement, à l'exception de Morgane qui pris un jus de fruit..

La soirée avançait et les verres se suivaient, sauf pour Aaron qui ne buvait pas d'alcool. Il se contenta de surveiller la petite Morgane tout en rigolant avec elle en regardant les conneries de leurs amis.

Jordan était encore à peu près normal, Evan était assis à côté d'un groupe de musicien à qui il avait emprunté une guitare et essayait en vain d'apprendre à plaquer deux accords, Serah, complètement pétée, tenait lamentablement le micro et essayait vaguement de chanter quelque chose se rapprochant d'une chanson moldue, sans grand succès tandis que Kat' et Mila était ivre morte sur la piste de dance en train de rigoler pour aucune raison apparente en esquissant ce qui semblait être une sorte de ... dance ? Lorsque Serah finit par redescendre de la scène, au grand soulagement de la salle, et qu'elle rejoignit ses amies, les trois se mirent à rire comme des débiles, sans raison.

Encore un peu plus tard, même Jordan ne tenait plus, il passa au micro et tenta de chanter. J'insiste sur le mot "tenta". Seule Kat' était au pied de la scène et semblait l'encourager.

Kat' : T'es l'meilleur twa !

Un peu plus tard, Mila revint vers leur table et s'assit, remarquant qu'Aaron et Morgane n'était plus assis là. Elle les repéra un peu plus long, tout les deux sur la piste de danse. Le garçon avait poser les pieds de la fillette sur les siens et lui expliquait comment danser. Il releva la tête et vit le regard de la blonde. Il lui sourit et tout les deux vinrent vers elle.

Elle essaya de paraître cool lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, donc elle posa son coude sur la table. Malheureusement pour elle, sa perception de la distance en avait pris un coup, et au lieu de s'accouder à la table, elle glissa lamentablement et serait par terre si Aaron ne l'avait pas rattraper au dernier moment. Elle tenta de le remercier mais elle était vraisemblablement trop fatiguée pour sa. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et lui apporta un verre (d'eau je précise) elle le bu de bon cœur et faillit tout recracher sur le jeune homme, elle se retint au dernier moment.

Mila : Bwaaaah ?! c'est quoi sa ?

Aaron : De l'eau pourquoi ?

Mila : Trahison ! Comment a-tu pu me faire boire une immondice pareille !

Le garçon se retint de rire en la voyant bouder. Finalement, Morgane finit son verre et bailla un grand coup.

Aaron : T'es fatiguée ?

Morgane : Non, et puis je doit tenir jusqu'à 3h ! c'est mon objectif ce soir !

Aaron : Je trouve que tu tiens plutôt bien le choc ! Il est déjà une heure et demi, moi à ton âge je dormait tout le temps !

La petite éclata de rire puis faillit se rouler par terre en voyant Evan debout sur une table en train de danser de manière quelque peu particulière. Son bassin ondulait de manière sensuelle, au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans le bar. Serah, dans un éclair de lucidité, sortit un appareil et commença à filmer son frère, se promettant d'en faire une photo animée de sorcier pour la donner à Nina.

Morgane : Alors sa, c'est vraiment trop drôle.

Vers 2h15, la fillette finit par s'endormir. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bar et les enfants étaient retournés s'asseoir à leur table. Aaron réussit finalement à rassembler tout le monde, plus ou moins en bon état et ils commencèrent à rentrer, certains en meilleur état que d'autres. Aaron portait Morgane dans ses bras, Jordan aidait Kat' à marcher, à moins que sa ne soit l'inverse... ou les deux... Serah faisait du rodéo sur le dos d'Evan, qui courait comme un dingue, et Mila semblait en état de marcher. Enfin c'est ce que croyait le garçon avant qu'elle ne trébuche dans le sable et ne s'étale par terre, endormie. Il faillit rire mais se retint juste avant.

Aaron : Aller la belle au bois dormant, attend qu'on arrive avant de dormir, c'est mieux.

Mila : Hum ?

Elle releva la tête et sembla remarquer qu'elle ne marchait plus. Elle enleva le sable sur son visage et finit par se relever après plusieurs tentatives. Kat' n'était pas en meilleur état et Jordan lâchait des petit rire de temps en temps en disant "tu sais que j't'aime twa ?!"

De loin en entendait le cri hystérique de Serah, accrochée à son frère qui courait toujours comme un dératé. Dommage pour eux, il ne vit pas le rocher planter dans le sable. Il se cogna le pieds et ils partirent en avant, la tête la première dans le sable. Serah rigola tandis que son frère la suivit en grimaçant de douleur. Ils finirent par se relever et le groupe arriva tant bien que mal à la maison de la petite famille.

Evan mis cinq bonne minutes avant de réussir à entrer la clé dans la serrure. A peine entrer, il s'affala sur le canapé et s'endormit direct après, suivit par sa sœur, qui lui tomba dessus. Aaron monta à l'étage, guider par Kat' qui lui montra leur chambre. Il y déposa Morgane et la couvrit puis dit bonne nuit à Kat' et à Jordan. Il s'endormirent aussitôt dans le lit de la jeune fille, morts de fatigue. Aaron redescendit ensuite apporter une couverture à Evan et Serah et trouva Mila, sur le seuil de la porte, semblant se demander si elle devait entrer ou non. Il posa la couverture sur le jeune homme et s'approcha d'elle.

Aaron : ça va ?

Mila ; Heu oui, bizarrement ça va mieux.

Elle se décida enfin à rentrer, et, voyant le garçon partir , elle le retint par le bras en rougissant.

Mila : Attend un peu, il est tard, tu devrait dormir dans la chambre des garçon, elle est vide.

Il la remercia du regard, ne se sentant pas de rentrer à pieds chez lui. Il rassurera son père demain !

Il se laissa guider par la jeune fille et se coucha dans le lit de Jordan. Mila rejoint sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit immédiatement. Tout le monde sombra dans le sommeil avant 3h, si bien que lorsque Elizabeth vint vérifier si tout le monde dormait, elle eut un sourire satisfait en allant se recoucher.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, vers onze heure, Elizabeth se décida à réveiller les adolescents endormis. Elle monta dans la chambre des garçons et découvrit le nouvel ami de ses enfants. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu. L'adolescent grogna un peu puis ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla se réveiller complètement et s'assit sur le lit de Jordan. Il tâtonna et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit pour les mettre sur son nez.

Elizabeth : Aaron, c'est sa ?

Aaron : Euh oui Madame, enchanté.

Elizabeth : Je t'en pris, appelle moi Elizabeth, je suis la mère de Kat', Serah, Morgane et Evan.

Aaron : Oui, vous leurs ressemblez. Ou plutôt ils vous ressemblent... Bref je rassemble mes affaires et je m'en vais, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que sa...

Elizabeth : Allons, rien ne presse, reste donc pour le déjeuner.

Il sembla réfléchir puis lui fit un sourire timide. Elle quitta la chambre et alla dans celle des filles. Elle réveilla Jordan et Kat' et leur demanda de réveiller les autres tandis qu'elle faisait à manger.

Le couple descendit et Jordan sortit sa baguette en souriant malicieusement. Il projeta un aguamentis sur son meilleur ami qui se réveilla en sursaut. Kat' et Jordan éclatèrent de rire devant sa tête lorsqu'une marche qui craque attira leur attention. Aaron venait de descendre dans le salon en se grattant la tête et les regardait fixement.

Jordan eut la présence d'esprit de ranger sa baguette très vite, se demandant si le jeune homme l'avait vu.

Mais ce dernier se contenta simplement de sourire et de les saluer. Après avoir réveiller Serah, Morgane et Mila, tout le monde s'installa à table pour manger. Après le repas, Aaron les salua et partit rejoindre son père, qu'il avait avertit de son retard par téléphone.

Evan : Maman ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui...

Elizabeth sortit de ses songes en sursautant. Elle respira un bon coup, s'apprêtant à leurs parler.

Elizabeth : J'ai reçu un message par hibou très tôt ce matin. Le bureau des Aurors est en alerte rouge, Mordrog, un Mangemort que nous traquons depuis un bout de temps, et par la même occasion plutôt puissant, à fait s'évader 21 Mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban, pourtant garder en coopération avec les Détraqueurs et les aurors. Une bonne partie de la prison a été détruite et neuf garde aurors sont mort, trois sont à St Mangouste dans des états pitoyable et seulement deux en sont sortit presque indemnes. Le chef des Aurors Potter a demander à tout les effectif de se rassembler au bureau dans deux jours. Nous allons devoir écourter nos vacances de rêves...

Le silence tomba sur la table. Elizabeth s'en voulait de les embêter avec son travail, sa se voyait.

Evan : Maman, c'est pas grave, on a déjà passer de super vacances, sans doute les meilleures de ma vie, on s'en remettra !

Morgane : Oui en plus si t'es pas là, il arriveront jamais à l'attraper.

Serah : Oui et puis, t'es collègues sont morts, faut les venger !

Mila : T'aide pas beaucoup Serah.

Jordan : Sa ira Elizabeth , on préviendras nos parents, il n'y a aucun problèmes.

Seule Kat' ne parla pas.

Elizabeth : ça va ma chérie ?

Kat' : Je... Oui, profitons de cette journée.

Elle sourit tant bien que mal.

Elizabeth : Oui, nous partons demain matin.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour leur dernière journée. Ils se baignèrent, jouèrent au volley, au foot et discutèrent avec Aaron jusque vers 19h. Au moment de rentrer, Mila attendit que ses amis soit plus loin pour se tourner vers Aaron.

Mila : Euh... On part demain et...je voulait savoir si...

Aaron : Je pourrait avoir ton numéro ?

La blonde parut surprise.

Mila : Tu lis dans les pensées ?

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

Aaron : Non, je voulait te demander la même chose...

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger avant que la jeune fille réagisse et lui donne son numéro de portable.

Mila: J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir !

Aaron ; Sans aucun problème...

Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle, et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il déposa simplement un baiser sur sa joue et il la planta là, repartant lentement vers chez lui. Elle resta cinq bonne minutes sans bouger, un sourcils en l'air, puis finit par faire demi tour et rejoindre la maison.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait qu'ils repartaient demain matin, Morgane essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et sa marchait bien.

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt pour mieux se lever le lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit calme, Elizabeth réveilla les enfants vers sept heures. Tout le monde se leva sans difficultés, et déjeuna en silence. Une fois les affaires rassemblés, Elizabeth fit le tour de la maison, puis voyant que tout était en ordre, elle pris Morgane et ses affaires par la main et transplana chez les Malefoy pour déposer Jordan.

Le groupe la rejoignit devant la grille du manoir. Jordan serrait tellement les mâchoires qu'il donnait l'impression que ses dents allait craquer.

Evan : Aller vieux, bonne chance avec la harpie...

Il se détendit.

Jordan : Si seulement c'était juste une harpie !

Kat' se mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un long baiser.

Il se détendit directement et afficha un sourire niais.

Kat' : On s'enverra des lettres, on a juste un peu plus d'une semaine à tenir...

Il lui caressa la joue avant de dire au revoir au reste de la famille.

Portant sa valise, il passa la porte de l'immense manoir, après un dernier regard en arrière.

Ensuite, tout le petit groupe transplana dans un petit quartier moldu tranquille, devant la maison de Mila. Elle embrassa ses amie, Morgane et Elizabeth , et disparut sur le perron après avoir promis d'envoyer une chouette trois fois par jour.

Pour finir, il transplanèrent tous chez eux, épuisés. Evan monta directement à l'étage, montant ses affaires et celles de et Kat' restèrent un moment en bas avec Elizabeth.

Serah : Tu devrait aller dormir maman, on s'occupe de tout, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain, tu vas avoir une grosse journée.

Elizabeth : Vous êtes des anges merci...

Kat' : Et on ne t'en veux pas d'avoir écourter les vacances, c'était les meilleures de ma vie.

Elle les pris dans ses bras et leur fit un baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Les filles montèrent leurs affaires et virent qu'il leur restait du temps avant de préparer le repas de midi, elles firent une sieste.

Aux alentours de midi, Evan mis la table et tout le monde s'installa devant le repas préparer par Morgane, Serah et Kat'.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, chacun dans sa chambre écrivait des lettres pour leurs amis tandis qu'Elizabeth discutait par cheminette avec un autre auror de son équipe.

A la vue de son visage, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Une fois la conversation terminée, elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette, plaça de puissants sortilèges de protection sur la maison et écrivit à la va-vite une lettre pour la directrice de Poudlard qu'elle tendis à son hiboux. Elle monta à l'étage, s'habilla avec sa tenue d'auror et partit voir ses enfants. Le ton qu'elle pris en s'adressant à eux les fit tout de suite devenir sérieux.

Elizabeth : Vous êtes responsable de Morgane en mon absence, aux moindres problèmes vous envoyez un hibou au QG des Aurors, j'ai placer des sorts autour de la maison, je ne veux en aucun cas que l'un d'entre vous, n'importe lequel, ne pointe un seul cheveux hors de cette maison tant que je ne suis pas revenue de ma mission, de plus, je vais vous demander de me poser une question personnelle lorsque vous me verrez pour vérifier mon identité, est-ce clair ?

Aucun n'osa broncher, ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête avec vigueur.

Elizabeth : Bien, soyez sur vos gardes à tout moments...

Elle se retourna pour partir vers la porte d'entrée en laissant son regard traîner sur ses filles...

Elle partit en claquant la porte pour parfaire le sortilège de protection. Les adolescent se regardèrent, angoissés.

Evan pris sur lui et attrapa la main de Morgane.

Evan : Aller viens, on va regarder un film dans le salon et manger plein de pop corn.

La petite sourit, un peu crispée. Tout le monde portait sa baguette dans l'étui au niveau de la cuisse, par précaution.

Tout le monde était installer devant un film, blottit les uns aux autres. Ils mangèrent vite fait quelque chose, sans grand appétit. De retour sur la canapé, il inventèrent des scénarios tous plus fous les uns que les autres, lorsque soudainement, un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

Morgane : C'est peut-être maman ?

Elle disait surtout sa pour se rassurer, car Elizabeth n'était pas partit depuis si longtemps.

Evan se leva, sa baguette à la main, suivit de très près par Kat' et Serah, une main devant Morgane pour la protéger. Le bruit persistait, on aurait dit que quelque chose grattait contre la porte. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avec ce bruit, Evan la main tenant la baguette dur comme du métal, aucun tremblements ne le trahissait, de même que Kat' et Serah. Alors que le jeune homme baissait un peu sa baguette pour s'approcher de la porte, celle-ci explosa dans une lueur pourpre. Des éclats de bois volèrent dans tout les sens, entaillant la peau du garçon au niveau du visage et des avant bras. Il tomba lourdement sur le dos, sonné.

Kat' : Evan !

Le garçon se releva tant bien que mal pour se retrouver face à un homme de très haute taille, le dépassant d'au moins deux têtes, avec une carrure imposante et habillée exclusivement de noir. Evan leva sa baguette mais il n'eut rien le temps de faire car l'homme la lui pris des mains et la lança plus loin.

Il envoya un pieds dans l'abdomen du garçon qui finit sa course sur le canapé, heureusement. Morgane pleurait derrière Serah et Kat', toujours en position de défense. Bizarrement, l'homme se fichait royalement d'Evan, il fixait quelqu'un dans la pièce, mais on arrivait pas à déterminer si il s'agissait de Kat' ou de Serah.

Son regard était étrange, dans ses yeux bleus glaciers dansait un mélange de soulagement mêlé à une insupportable cruauté. Il sortit sa baguette de son étui à une vitesse exceptionnelle pour parer l'expeliarmus de Serah et contra avec un Braccium Emendo dirigé vers le bras droit tenant la baguette de la jeune fille. Ses os disparurent instantanément, faisant place à une grande douleur. Sa baguette roula sur le sol et elle poussa un cri.

Kat' : Pétrificus totalus !

Il contra d'un simple mouvement de la main et lui sourit d'un air mauvais.

? : Enfin je vous retrouve, descendantes.

Kat' : Qui êtes-vous, et comment êtes-vous entrer.

? : Tu parles de ce pitoyable sortilège de protection ? Allons, allons, je suis un mangemort d'une classe certaine, ce n'est pas ce tour de passe-passe qui va me ralentir !

Elle lança un confringo qu'il allait parer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'objet visé était le vase derrière lui. Ce dernière explosa en un nuage de feu et projeta les débris sur l'homme qui se protégea avec sa cape.

? : Bon, je commence à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu.

Il s'avança vers Kat', qui lançait des sorts en vain. Arrivé à son niveau, il pris sa baguette, la rangea dans sa poche et attrapa la jeune fille en lui lançant un sortilège de confusion. En état second, il l'a posa sur son épaule comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac et s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'il se pris un objet non identifié dans le visage. Il mis un temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un seau à popcorn vide... Il regarda en direction de Morgane, qui tenait sa baguette fermement tournée vers lui.

Morgane : Lâche ma sœur sale moche.

Il éclata d'un rire gras.

? : Ce n'est même pas ta sœur, idiote, mais tu vas venir aussi, tu m'as l'air drôle.

Il murmura accio en direction de la fillette.

Serah : Non !

Elle se jeta en travers du sort et c'est elle qui fut attiré vers le mangemort.

Evan n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser la scène, que l'homme transplanait, en emmenant ses deux sœurs avec lui.

Evan : Morgane ! Morgane ! T'es ou ?!

Il l'a trouva recroquevillée près de la table basse, les pieds et les mains blessés par les débris de verre un peu partout. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la berça pour essayer de la calmer, mais la petite était inconsolable...Et lui aussi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un pop se fit entendre dans le salon. Il se releva au quart de tour et pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus, le regard déterminé. Il reconnut avec effarement le professeur McGonagal

Evan : Que faites-vous ici ?! Etes-vous vraiment la directrice de Poudlard ?!

Minerva : Ta première bêtise en arrivant à l'école à était de repeindre mon bureau en vert fluo...

Evan tenta de sourire à ce souvenir mais impossible.

Minerva : Que s'est-il passer Mr Williams ?

Elle parlait avec douceur mais on voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète.

Evan se mis à pleurer, à l'instar de Morgane toujours dans ses bras.

Evan : Il l'a pris... il les a pris toutes les deux...


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait déjà deux fois que l'équipe d'aurors appelée par McGonagall interrogeait le garçon. Il avait obtenu qu'ils laissent Morgane tranquille, la pauvre était terrorisée, elle venait juste de voir un homme enlever ses deux grandes sœurs, si en plus elle avait dû subir un interrogatoire...

Le chef d'escadron Douglas lui faisait toujours face, un air contrit sur le visage, tout en prenant des notes sur tout ce qu'il disait.

Douglas : Et vous dites que l'homme en noir, les a appeler les descendantes ?

Evan : Oui, et il semblait soulagée de les voir, comme si c'était elles qu'il cherchait, je suis sûr qu'il venait les prendre elles, mais il comptait partir seulement avec Katelyn je crois...

Douglas : Et comment ce fait-il que votre autre sœur ait été enlevée aussi, si il était partit pour enlever seulement Katelyn ?

Evan : Elle s'est jetée devant l'accio qu'il avait lancer sur ma petite sœur, il voulait l'emmener parce qu'elle l'avait provoqué... Vous allez me poser les mêmes questions encore longtemps ? Je vois pas en quoi vous raconter sa va vous aider à ramener ma famille ! Et ou est ma mère ! Elle devrait déjà être là !

Devant l'énervement du garçon, Douglas décida de le laisser un peu tranquille.

Douglas : Ta mère ne va pas tarder, je te laisse avec l'auror Griffin, à qui tu vas décrire exactement l'homme que tu a vu.

Il hocha la tête lorsque le chef d'escadron partit, remplacer par une jeune femme très jeune, brune aux yeux bleus. Elle sortit un crayon et un calepin de nul part et incita le jeune homme à lui décrire l'homme.

Evan : Il était habillé en noir, de la tête aux pieds, avec de grosse bottes et des gants en cuirs, sa cape semblait être en peau de dragon et il faisait bien 1m90. Sa baguette était en noyer, il avait les cheveux long, bruns et bouclés, ses yeux était bruns mais je ne suis pas sûr de sa, il m'est arriver de les voir rouge, j'ai mis sa sur le compte d'un effet d'optique mais... je ne sais pas...

Tandis qu'il parlait, Griffin dessinait un homme à une allure exceptionnelle et vraiment très ressemblant.

Evan soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains... Cette situation lui paraissait tellement irréelle. Il avait l'impression que son esprit avait tout inventé... Il aurait préféré !

Dans toute l'histoire il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que sa soit, à part sa mère. Il redoutait d'envoyer une chouette à Jordan... Le jeune homme serait dévasté, mais il devait le faire...

Il eu soudain très envie de parler avec Nina, d'évacuer tout sa.

Evan : On a finis ? Je suis très fatigué...

Elle le regarda, pas avec pitié comme tout les autres, et lui souris.

Griffin : Bien sûr, votre mère viens d'arriver.

En effet, Elizabeth débarqua dans la cuisine, sa tenue de combat déchirée par endroit, du sang sur le visage. Elle bouscula le chef d'escadron et étreignit son fils à lui briser les os.

Elizabeth : Oh mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar... D'après la description et le témoignage d'un témoin dans la rue devant la maison, l'homme qui à enlever les filles est Mordrog, le mangemort en fuite...

Evan : J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher maman je te jure... si j'avait pu faire quelque chose j'aurait...

Elizabeth : Chut, doucement mon chéri, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va les retrouver avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'accord ? Je ne laisserait rien leur arriver... Vas te coucher, tu as besoin de repos tu est blessé, je m'occupe de ta petit sœur.

Il ne se fit pas prier et monta dans sa chambre. Arrivé en haut, il se saisit directement d'une plume et d'un parchemin et écrit une lettre à Jordan, tout en lui interdisant de venir paniquer avec lui chez lui... Juste pour ne pas que son ami l'apprenne dans les journaux...Il allait donner sa lettre à sa chouette mais se ravisa, se rassit et en écrivit une deuxième, pour Nina cette fois. Il donna les deux à l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt, comme s'il comprenait la détresse de son maître.

Abattu, il s'affala sur le ventre, face contre son oreiller. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à sa porte.

Evan : J'ai pas envie de manger maman...

Il n'entendit aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se releva légèrement lorsque le bruit persista. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'aperçut que le bruit venait de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit prudemment le rideau et découvrit une jeune fille brune avec de magnifiques yeux verts le scruter avec un air inquiet, perchée sur un balais, une chouette sur l'épaule.

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et elle rentra dans la chambre d'un bond agile.

Evan : Nina ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille s'engouffra dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Il mis un moment à réagir puis finalement, se laissa aller à pleurer silencieusement. Elle lui caressa le dos pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu, puis s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit.

Evan : Tu n'aurait pas du venir, tes parents vont s'inquiéter...

Nina : Je leur ait dit que je rentrerait dans les prochains jours.

Il allait protester mais elle l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tout seul à remuer ses pensées. Il finit par lâcher un petit sourire face au caractère entêté de son amie.

Evan : Comment tu as convaincu tes parents de te laisser venir ici quelques jours ?

Nina : Oh je leur est promis d'essayer d'intégrer Skye à Poudlard...

Devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, elle sourit en rougissant.

Nina : Skye est ma cousine, du côté sorcier de mon père, à cause de sa santé fragile elle a du faire les cours chez elle mais elle rentre à Poudlard à la rentrée.

Il hocha la tête et il continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, en grande partie pour distraire le garçon.

Lorsque Kat' se réveilla, sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hyppogriffes venait de la piétiner. Elle voulut essayer de se relever mais remarqua que ses bras était retenu par des chaines accrochées au mur dans son dos. elle détailla l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Il ressemblait fortement à un cachot, dont les mur et le sol semblait toujours humides. Les grilles semblait solide et de toute façon elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas sa baguette.

Elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas blessée, pourtant du sang coulait de son front jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine et que son côté droit en était imprégné. Elle ne compris pas jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement lui fasse tourner la tête sur sa droite. Par terre dans un coin sombre, gisait Serah, le bras droit totalement déformé et l'arcade sourcilière explosée. Sa cuisse gauche saignait aussi pas mal et c'est de là que devait venir le sang sur son propre t-shirt.

Elle tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais la jeune fille semblait inconsciente. L'homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'attacher tellement elle était affaiblit.

Elle tira sur ses chaines en vain, tentant d'aider sa sœur. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre, et des bruit de pas lourd venant de leur côté. Elle réfléchis à peine et se laissa pendre à ses chaines, fermant les yeux et calma sa respiration.

Les bruit de pas s'arrêtèrent en face de la cellule.

? : Alors ce sont elles ?

C'était une voix de femme.

? : C'est exact madame.

Elle reconnut la voix grave et rauque de l'homme qui les avait enlever.

Femme: Bien, vous emmènerez la brune dès son réveil au repaire, de toute façon à son âge on ne transplane pas, on ne risque pas de la perdre.

Homme : Et l'autre ?

Femme : Sa sera la prochaine sur la liste, gardez la moi au frais.

Elle ne put retenir un frisson, heureusement aucune des deux personnes ne sembla le voir.

Les bruit de talon de la femme s'éloignèrent et Kat' n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'il en reste un devant la cellule. Finalement, il finit par soupirer et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de verrouiller plus loin, elle releva la tête en cherchant un moyen de s'évader à tout prix.

Au prix d'un grand effort, elle réussit à se tortiller et tendre la jambe vers Serah. Elle la secoua un peu avec son pieds, elle n'avait pas d'autre moyens. La rousse grogna et releva enfin un peu la tête.

Lorsque Kat' jugea qu'elle la regardait à peu près, elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle lui parla en chuchotant.

Kat' : Ne parle pas trop, on est retenue par le mec qui nous as enlever, logique tu me diras... Bref, il faut absolument qu'on s'en aille. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parlait, mais il veulent nous emmener quelque part. Il faut qu'on s'échappe.

Elle sembla plus réveillée, et se releva un peu, malgré la douleur évidente de sa cuisse.

Serah : Et comment on fait sa ?

Kat' : Tu te rappelle tu portoloin que maman nous avait tous donner un jour ? En nous disant que si jamais il y avait un problème, il nous transporterait jusqu'à elle ?

Serah : Oui mais... Je ne l'ai pas sur moi !

Kat' lui indiqua une petite poche sur l'étui de sa baguette, au niveau de la cuisse, savamment caché dans le renfoncement du cuir.

Kat': Le mien est là, je ne m'en sépare jamais.

Serah tenta un regard admiratif mais échoua lamentablement.

Kat' : Si tu arrives à atteindre ma poche, et à l'activer quand on l'aura toucher toute les deux, on pourra se téléporter jusqu'à maman. Et avant, je vais tenter un accio baguette, il faut qu'on les récupère...

Serah hocha la tête et se mis au travail. A peine deux mètres séparait les deux jeunes filles mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin l'une de l'autre. Le bras droit de Serah était inutilisable car ses os avait disparus. Sa cuisse gauche souffrait beaucoup mais aucun os ne semblait touché. Elle s'appuya avec son bras gauche et réussit à se mettre à genoux sur sa jambe droite. En s'aidant du mur, elle réussit à s'approcher suffisamment de sa sœur pour la toucher.

Elle s'affala sur le sol et tendit sa main valide vers l'étui à baguette de Kat'. Elle ouvrit la pression et fouilla difficilement à l'intérieur. Finalement, elle en ressortit avec une pièce grosse comme 2€, gravé de termes latin et de feuille de lierre.

Kat' murmura une formule et avec la magie sans baguette, effectua un accio remarquable, faisant voler leur baguette posée sur la table devant les cellules. Une fois leurs précieux biens récupérés, Serah se tourna vers sa sœur.

Serah : Prête ?

Kat' posa ses doigts dessus.

Kat' : Prête si tu est prête.

Une lumière très vive se rependit dans la pièce tandis qu'un cri de rage s'élevait non loin de là.

Elizabeth courait dans tout les sens au bureau des aurors, distribuant des ordres à tout bout de champs. Personne n'osait rien dire face à la détresse de la femme. Le chef du bureau des aurors, Harry Potter, s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à se calmer.

Harry : Calme toi Liz', t'agiter n'arrangera rien du tout à leur situation ! Il faut que tu réfléchisse calmement à une solution.

Elle respira un grand coup, le regard perdu.

Harry : Je reconnait que je serait dans le même état si il s'agissait de mes enfants, mais on fait tout ce que l'on peux, alors ne panique pas.

Au moment ou il finissait sa phrase, un flash de lumière se propagea autour d'eux, faisant brandir leur baguettes à tout les aurors.

Deux ombres s'écrasèrent au sol, dans un concert de cri de douleur. L'une d'elle se releva, les mains en évidence.

Elizabeth : Katelyn !

Kat' : Maman !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Les autres aurors s'avancèrent vers Serah, mal en point par terre.

Harry : Rappelez tout les aurors, les deux petites sont là. Griffin, amenez celle-ci à St Mangouste, et dites à Ginny que c'est moi qui l'envoie.

Elizabeth : Serah que s'est-il passer ?

Griffin : Je m'en occupe Elizabeth, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

Elle pris la main de Serah et transplana dans un pop discret.

Elizabeth ne lâchait pas Kat' d'un seul centimètre.

Elizabeth : Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur...

Kat' s'autorisa à pleurer de soulagement.

Harry : Rentrez chez vous, vous ferez votre rapport plus tard.

Elle le remercia et transplana avec sa fille dans ses bras.

Lorsque Evan entendit le bruit d'un transplanage dans le salon, il se leva précipitamment de son matelas, réveillant Nina qui dormait sur son lit.

Nina : Un problème ?

Evan : J'ai entendu un bruit.

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. Il la suivit et ils sortirent discrètement de la chambre. Il passèrent devant la chambre de Morgane et vérifièrent qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Ils descendirent ensuite les escaliers, aux aguets, jusqu'à ce qu'Evan reconnaisse la voix de sa mère.

Evan : Maman ?

Elizabeth passa sa tête pour regarder les escaliers et trouva son fils et une fille brune dans l'escalier, la regardant avec curiosité.

Elizabeth : Oh je croyait que tu dormait. Et tu doit être...

Nina : Nina Finnigan madame, enchantée.

Elizabeth : Oh ? La fameuse Nina ? Appelle moi Elizabeth.

Evan rougit furieusement tandis que Nina rigola nerveusement.

Kat' : Maman tu les gêne...

Elle apparut derrière sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres, un pansement au dessus de l'œil gauche.

Evan n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Nina sauta dans les bras de son amie.

Nina : Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ?!

Kat' : Oui, c'est juste une blessure superficielle.

Elle fit ensuite un câlin à son frère, qui soupira de soulagement.

Evan : J'ai eu tellement peur, je suis vraiment désolé j'aurait du vous sauver...

Kat' : Arrête Evan; dit pas n'importe quoi, on est plus forte que toi !

Nina : Attend, ou est Serah ?

Elizabeth : St Mangouste, elle était un peu plus blessée à la cuisse et au bras. Griffin devrait me tenir au courant dans la soirée. Mais elle va s'en tirer.

Evan hocha la tête et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Evan : Je suis tellement soulagé... Ne bougez pas je prépare à manger !

Kat' : Dit donc frérot, je viens d'échapper à la mort, tu pourrait éviter de vouloir m'achever ?

Elle partit en courant devant le regard noir de son frère, tandis que Nina et Elizabeth rigolait.

Kat' monta à l'étage réveiller Morgane qui la serra tellement fort dans ses bras malgré sa petite taille.

Elles descendirent lorsque Evan appela à table.

Tout le monde mangea en bas, parlant de tout et de rien, soulager d'avoir retrouver tout le monde sain et sauf.

Plus tard, Elizabeth reçut un message de Griffin, disant que la jeune fille allait bien, et pourrait sortir dans les prochains jours.


End file.
